The Heroes of Fiore
by Helspawn007
Summary: The Throne of Heroes is now empty and its heroes gone. But all souls wish to see the light of day once more, so they choose to live again. In the kingdom of Fiore, hundreds of Heroic spirits have come back, giving their powers to those they choose to wield them. (My take on the Servants get reincarnated into the Fairy tail world)(On Hiatus Until next year)
1. The King of Magic

**I don't own Fairy Tail or Fate**

MaKarov, the third master of the guild known as Fairy tail felt uneasy. It wasn't that uneasiness that comes from being a new guild master, he had gotten over that a decades years ago. In the time that his former master had left him the keys to what he considered the greatest guild in all of Fiore, a lot of things had happened. First off a young energetic mage had just joined the guild. His name was Natsu Dragneel son of the fire dragon. A lot of youngsters had come lately now that Makarov had time to think about it. Grey, Erza and Natsu had all joined around the same time and all three of them were making the guild a fun place to be in. Although all of them were just kids they all had great magical potential and it amazed Makarov that the new generation had such power on its hands. So it wasn't that he was new to something, its that this something was too much for him to handle and the sound of the rain hitting the roof of the hall and the distant thunder didn't help.

The old guild master was sitting atop the bar counter of the main hall of Fairy Tail. All around him the previously mentioned young wizards were laughing and drinking like there wasn't a problem in the world. All of them were swapping stories about jobs or new tricks they had created with their magic. Makarov smiled when he heard the sound of laughter broke him from his thoughts of uneasiness. These kids were all so full of energy and it made the old man proud that he could call them his children. The sound of someone sliding a glass over the bar counter to Makarov made him look to the source. A middle aged man with red hair and scars across his face smiled at Makarov. Makarov smiled "Gildarts, I didn't know you had returned."

Gildarts smiled back before taking a swig of his beer "I just got back. So how are the new kids?" he asked.

At the other end of the guild hall a table exploded into flames. In the middle of the fire the young dragon slayer was having an argument with a half naked kid his same age. Makarov sighed "Grey and Natsu are in a fight again, so you tell me?"

Gildarts let out a laugh "Well that's good." he took another swig "Well I guess I should get going."

Makarov raised an eyebrow "Going away already? You said you just got back."

Gildarts shrugged "I did but duty calls." he says putting his old worn-out trench coat.

Gilders waved at Makarov before heading out, dodging thrown bottles and people alike. He opened the massive doors and walked out. Makarov figured that Gildarts wouldn't be back for another few months or years depending on the mission that he took. With the sounds of the hall returning to their normal frequency Makarov returned to figuring out what was bothering him. The guild master scratched the back of his head I wonder if somethings coming? he thought. As soon as he finished the thought he heard the door slam itself open. Everyone in the guild hall snapped their heads to the door to figure out what just happened. Standing in the doorway was Gildarts who had just left. In his hands he held what looked to be a young boy "Master help!" Gilders shouted.

Makarov sprinted to Gildarts who was setting the young boy atop an open table. The guild members began to make a circle around the boy as Makarov reached him. Natsu forced himself in front "LET ME SEE LET ME SEE!" he demanded.

Grey had forced himself forward as well and Erza had come in after him. With the circle now completely closed the guild got a good look at the new comer. He looked to be about thirteen years old, about the same age as Natsu and Grey. He had short blond hair that stuck straight up despite the rain water that weighed it down. His features were something out of a story book, even though he was a kid everyone there could tell that this kid was going to be handsome when he finished growing. Perfect jawline, eyebrows just basically imagine a male model on the cover of sorcerers weekly and this kid would look just like some of the males that the young female members swooned over. Erza (Though she would never admit to it later) blushed a little when she first saw his face. He wore just a plain while ancient time looking kilt that cover his whole body in one piece. Around his waist and neck were rings of the purest and finest gold that anyone had ever seen. They were polished to perfection and they seemed to be stable but flexible at the same time. A few of the members looking down at the boy had to mentally chide themselves, they were thinking of taking the gold and making themselves free of debt for the rest of their lives. The weirdest part about the boy was the blackened parts of his body and the wounds. He looked like he had gone through hell, his exposed arms were cut in several places and bruises were common all around his body. Makarov expertly checked the boys pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when he heard a heart beat. He turned to Gildarts "What happened?"

Gildarts shook his head "I have no clue. I was walking out of the guild and this kid was just laying in a puddle of his own blood like nothing. I tried waking him and when he didn't respond I brought him here."

Natsu hopped atop one of the chairs to get a better look. He ignited one of his fists with fire "Should I punch him to wake him up?"

Makarov shot Natsu a glare making the young mage scamper down in fear. Makarov turned his attention to the guild "A mysterious boy has entered our home. I want everyone to make this boy feel home when he wakes up. His wounds are severe so I don't know when he will awake so just be-"

"He's waking up!" Grey and Natsu shouted at the same time.

 _Never mind_ Makarov thought.

 **Dream**

 _He fell to one knee and he desperately fought for breath. He heard the sound of footsteps coming towards him caused him to look up and the sight made him chuckle. The figures in front of him had their weapons drawn. He couldn't see any of them but he knew that there was hundreds of opponents that wanted him dead. Standing in front of them was a man in a red cloak and it pissed him off to no end that he couldn't see his face "This is over." the man said._

 _Suddenly the sky flashed with lightning and in the red man's hands were two black and white short swords. He got into a battle stance "You may be a king, but their is no way you can beat all of us."_

 _The figures behind the red man brandished their weapons. There was spear, swords, axes and every known form of great weapon known to man. The sight of the mongrels in front of him getting ready to fight made him chuckle. He forced himself to his feet and he faced the oncoming army "Do you no know you I am?" he asked._

 _Behind him a golden wall of light appeared. Rippling out of the golden wall came weapons, all of them as sharp and as deadly as those pointed at him. He raised his hands and the weapons filled with power "I am the one true ruler of this world. Everything belongs to me and you mongrels wish to take my throne from me? You think that you can win? I see you forget who I am. **I AM A KING, I AM POWER!** "_

 _The weapons shot out of the golden wall and rained down on the army like gods judgement. Some of the army didn't even have time to blink before the weapons ripped them apart but a few of them were able to dodge or even knock the weapons out of the way. The man in front of the golden gate bared his teeth as he grabbed a into the gate and pulled out some thing. It hummed with power and made all other weapons before him look like trash in comparison._

 _" **I AM THE KING OF HEROES. I AM** -!"_

 **Present**

The boy groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. All around him were faces of people he didn't know and they were staring down at him. They were looking down at him, No one looks down on me the boy thought. He shot up and the action caused his wounds to make him wince in pain. But that didn't stop him from getting to his feet and forced his way out of the circle. To the Fairy tail members the boy looked like he was walking drunk, desperately trying to keep himself up right by holding onto chairs and tables. In his rush to get out he tripped on one of the many fallen bottles of wine. He fell down hard on his shoulder making those watching wince in pain but they all watched in shock as the boy continued to crawl away "Kids got some balls." a member muttered and many others agreed with him.

Ezra decided she had watched for long enough. She quickly walked up to the boy, she knelt down to help him up but quicker then anyone watching expected the boy swatted away Erza's hand "Don't touch me!" he screamed.

Erza frowned "I was trying to help you up show some gradated at least."

She reached down to help him up again but he hit it away "I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!" he screamed.

What happened next would engrave itself in the memories of every person their for the rest of their lives. In the air behind the boy a golden circle of light appeared out of nowhere and slowly the blade of a beautiful sword came out. Ezra stepped back and everyone watching dropped their jaws in shock. The boy held on hand over his crimson eyes, he looked to be in a primal rage "NEVER TOUCH ME!" he screamed as the sword shot out from the golden circle. It happened so fast that only the most experienced members of fairy tail members could track what happened next. The golden sword shot out faster than any bullet fired from any normal gun right at Erza's head. Erza didn't have time to blink before the blade was an inch from her eye. An expansion of forced that caused a huge dust cloud inside the guild hall filled the room. Everyone went from shock to horror as what just happened finally registered "Erza!" Natsu shouted.

As the smoke cleared everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Standing between Erza and the sword was Gildarts and Makarov. Erza blinked looking at the blade in front of her. Her eye traveled up the length of the blade till she could see Gildarts holding the hilt of the blade. His hands were steaming and he was wincing in pain as he brought the sword away from Erza "Damn, that hurt." he said. To add further shock to the Fairy Tail guild the sword resolved into golden particles. Makarov had his arms folded as he looked at the boy "That attack could've killed Erza. I don't know who you are boy but I demand an explanation."

The boy didn't respond to Makarov because he was looking at Gildarts in pure rage "You dare touch my treasures mongrel?"

Gilders looked at the kid with a raised eyebrow "Why'd you call me mongrel kid?" he said in a tone that obviously implied he didn't like being called that. The boy growled an animalistic growl "Do you know who I am?" he asked, his voice one of pure rage.

Behind him more golden circles of light appeared from the air and like before they filled with the greatest of weapons. Gildarts and Makarov tensed and got into battle stances while the rest of the guild looked on in horror "Every man for themselves!" someone shouted.

The guild members began moving around in a frenzy but stopped when they heard the humming of power coming from the weapons "I am a king." The boy whispered "I am-What?" suddenly all of the circles closed themselves and the boy looked down at his hands. He visibly shook with fear "I don't remember." he said in fear "Who. Am. I?" he asked no one in particular.

Makarov and Gildarts relaxed their respective battle stances as they looked at the boy in question "Do you not remember who you are kid?" Gildarts asked.

The boy shot him a hate filled glare. His gaze burned with hatred, like a king looking down on a ungrateful subject "Do. Not. Look down. On. Me." the boy threatened.

The air around him hummed with heat and power and Gildarts got into another battle stance as he prepared for another sword to come out. Makarov jumped down from the table he was standing on before walking over to the boy. Even under the gaze of the boy and the power in the air Makarov didn't even flinch. He got right in front of the boy and crossed his arms "Do you truly not know who you are?" he asked.

The boy looked at his hands again "I know that I am a king, that I am the most powerful. I know that no one is my equal and that everyone who would dare think themselves above me are nothing but mongrels working in the dirt."

Everyone hearing this reevaluated their thoughts about the strange boy. It went from being scared of his power to wanting the beat the prick into the ground for being so high and mighty. Makarov was having similar thoughts himself but he kept them to himself "Normally I wouldn't ask this but would you like to join Fairy Tail?"

The guild members jaws dropped when their minds caught up with them with what they just heard. This kid, who had nearly killed Erza and called them all mongrels was getting an offer from the guild master himself to join the guild. Of course that was just how master Makarov worked, he didn't turn down any soul in need, no matter how stuck up they are. The boy looked at Makarov with a glance that could be considered pure disgust "Why would I join you?"

Makarov held up a finger "One, you don't know who you are and I figure that you also don't have a place to stay. While you are here you can take jobs and earn money, and while you are on those jobs you might find a clue as to who you are. So, what do you think?"

The boy narrowed his eyes as he considered the old man's offer. His pride demanded that he say no and use one of the many treasure at his disposal to send this man into the next world. But the problem was that he didn't know why he was acting like that. He knew he was a king, but of where? Who was he? Did he have family? Friends? Unlikely but there remained a possibility. The boy sighed before swallowing his pride "I will make you a deal old man."

Makarov raised an eyebrow but he said nothing so the boy could continue "Until I regain my memory I will be a part of your little 'Guild'. You will not limit me with the rules that bind the others in this place and if you ever think yourself above me."

The air rippled behind the boy and a set of ten weapons appeared "Am I clear?"

Makarov felt a bead of sweat run down his face but he said clearly "We are clear. So, will you join?

The portals around the boy closed and everyone in the guild hall breathed a sigh of relief "If my conditions are met." Makarov nodded "Then I will join this guild. You mongrels better be thankful that I decided to grace your trash pit with my glory."

Natsu rolled his eyes and Grey was contemplating using Ice Make to make a hammer and beat the tar out of him. Erza was still wary but she found herself smiling a little but she caught herself before anyone could see. Why was she smiling? This boy was clearly a stuck up little boy, but most boys her age couldn't summon swords from thin air. There was something about him though, a promise of power. Makarov smiled "Well then welcome to Fairy Tail. Now what should we call you?"

The boy thought for a moment "It must be something that holds power, that just speaking the name you know how beneath me you really are." he said.

Anime style tick marks appeared on everyone's forehead, this was going to be the rest of their lives wasn't it? A short blue haired girl whose face was deep in a book shot her hand up "OH OH I got it!"

"What is it Levy?" Natsu asked.

The blue haired girl, apparently named Levy turned the book around to show everyone what she was reading. One of the guild members looked down to read the title "The Epic of Gilgamesh?" he said in a questioning tone "Levy aren't you a little young to read this big book?"

Levy just shook her head "It's just some light reading."

Everyone looked between the book and Levy. A three thousand year old, thirty thousand page book was light reading? Natsu raised an eyebrow "So you're reading a book, big deal. What's it have to do with naming the new guy?"

The 'New guy' in question felt a portal open beside him but Makarov shot him a glance and it closed. Levy sighed at Natsu "It's because I know what to name him. You see, when only Babylon was a kingdom in the world, a king emerged that was greater than any before him. He was like a god to his people and his power rivaled those that lived in the heavens. With a swipe of his hand he could destroy the landscape and with his power he collected all things of value and put them into his treasure house. No one could stand up to him for he was two-thirds god and he ruled with no one opposing his reign. His name was Gilgamesh and, since the guild is named Fairy Tail and this guy thinks he's a king I think he should be named Gilgamesh Oberon after the king of Uruk and the king of fairies."

The boy put a hand to his chin thinking "Gilgamesh Oberon." he smiled for the first time since he had gotten their making a few members take a step back "I like it, from now on Mongrels you have the honor of calling me Gilgamesh Oberon!" Gilgamesh declared.

 **Six years Later**

Lucy Heartfilia walked through the streets of Hargeon feeling that she had just been cheated. She was just in a shop trying to buy a celestial spirit key when the old man in the counter ripped her off. She was a little pissed but nothing that couldn't be diminished after a nice walk. While Lucy was trying to blow off some steam a large crowd of girls had formed a large circle around something "Huh, what's this?" she said looking out to see what everything was about.

Two screaming girls ran passed Lucy "IT'S OBERON!" one of them screamed.

"THE KING OF MAGIC IS IN TOWN!" the other screamed.

Lucy's felt her heart pound faster "Oberon! The one wielding the greatest of Magics!?"

Despite herself she found herself running to the gathering crowd like the screaming fan girls. When she finally got to the circle her jaw dropped when she saw him. His hair was purple combed in a spiky fashion that perfectly framed his handsome features. HIs cloak was royal purple with a set of dazzling white chain mail underneath it. On his hands were so many fabulous rings it made him look like he could afford any treasure in the world. At his hip was a golden sword bedazzled with gems of all colors.

Lucy suddenly felt her heart beat faster again "Hey, whats gotten into me?" she thought to herself.

Oberon chuckled at the crowd "Captivated aren't you?" he asked the fangirls. He then turned to Lucy and the blond wizard felt her pulse speed up again. " _HE LOOKED AT ME_!" she internally squeed.

Lucy started making her way towards him when something bumped into her. She managed to tear her gaze away from Oberon to look at the figure. He was about her age with blond hair and crimson eyes. He wore a simple black jacket and jeans and around his head was a golden head band on his hands were a set of black gloves. He didn't even spare Lucy or anyone in the crowd a glance as he walked through the crowd bumping into people and acting like it was nothing. He bumped into Oberon and all of the fangirls, Lucy included looked at him in shock. This man whoever he was had the guts to run into the greatest wizard of this generation?! Oberon stumbled for a moment before he turned on the man "You dare touch me and walk on by like it was nothing? Fool do you not know who I am?!" Oberon demanded.

All of the girls cheered and started chanting Oberon over and over. Oberon smiled and the man in black finally turned to spare him a glance. With a completely straight face and a voice that was full of boredom "Who the hell are you?" he asked.

...

...

...

...

Everyones mouth gaped open as they comprehended what was just said "You dare not know who Oberon-sama is?!" some girl shouted.

Oberon raised a hand to silence the crowd and he smiled at the man "If I say that my name is Oberon, would that ring any bells?"

The man didn't answer him because he was too busy walking away " _He's already gone_!" he thought bewildered.

A few of the girls rushed up to him and attack but the man sidestepped and sent them sprawling on the ground. The man looked down at the girls "Throwing yourself at a man you know nothing about, pathetic." he said.

All the girls in the crowd gasped at the man's rudeness and Oberon pulled out his great golden sword "You dare talk to a noble maiden like that?!"

"Yes Oberon-sama teach this jerk a lesson!" the crowd shouted.

Oberon smiled and expertly twirled the sword in his hands "Do you know what this is? This is a sword from the dawn of creation created by my father to serve as my greatest weapon. Be honored that you should see the greatest sword in my Gate of Babylon!"

The girls erupted into another chorus of squeals and shouts of encouragement. The man looked at him with an even more bored expression then what he had on before. He looked at the sword "I've seen better swords in a kids toy shop."

Oberon gritted his teeth as the man started walking away "MONGREL!" Oberon shouted in anger "As the king of this world I order you to turn and face me!"

The man stopped walking "What did you just call me?" he said anger filling each word.

Oberon smiled "You heard me I called you a mongrel! Everyone is beneath me, this world is my garden and I shall have no usurpers thinking otherwise."

The man turned and looked at Oberon before smirking "Well then show me your power oh great king." he taunted.

Oberon humphed "Get back beautiful maidens you are about to see a king's power and I don't wish for any of you lovely flower to be hurt."

"He's so considerate!" they screamed as they got back from the two men.

Oberon started twirling the sword in his hands and fire began spreading across the blade "The heaven is my throne, the world my garden and its people my flowers. As the tyrants come in to take what is mine I summon the sword to defeat them! Go forth! Flames of Babylon!"

From the tip of his sword, golden flames of pure plasma shot out at the man. Lucy broke from her gazing at Oberon to realize what that level of magic could do "LOOK OUT!" she screamed in warning.

The man did nothing as the attack engulfed him and the force of the magic exploded. The force of the blast took down a building and made it crash down atop of the place where the man was standing before. When the smoke cleared, the building was in ruble and the fire was illuminating the city. Oberon laughed before sheathing his sword "The fool thought that he could take the judgement of the king? What a fool."

Lucy looked at him wide eyed "You just killed him! You just killed a man and you're laughing it off?"

"Yes." Oberon said without a hint of regret "He was a bug beneath my foot that needed to be taught a lesson."

Lucy clenched her fists and opened her mouth to say something unpleasant but a voice stopped her "Don't bother, an attack like that won't even hurt him."

Lucy stopped what she was doing and looked for the voice, as far as she could tell no one around her had spoken "Down here." it said again.

Lucy looked down and her jaw dropped for the third time that day. Standing before he was a blue cat with a green back pack standing on its hinds legs waving one of its paws at her "Hi, I'm Happy."

"Y-Your a t-talking c-cat?" Lucy stammered out.

"Aye." Happy responded. The blue cat then looked behind Lucy to Oberon "Who's that?" he asked.

Lucy followed his gaze and scowled "That's the so called King of Magic Oberon. The bastard, he didn't even care that he just killed an innocent man."

Happy tilted his head in a confused manner "That's Oberon?"

"Yeah." Lucy responded.

"Thats not Oberon." Happy said "Oberon goes by his first name and he's a blond with golden armor."

Lucy blinked "What?"

Before Happy could answer the house that had landed on the man in black exploded. Oberon turned in fear at what just happened and his fan girl entourage filed in behind him "You are Oberon, the king of Fairies? And you use a pathetic attack like that?" a voice asked.

The man from before stood atop the pile of rubble that once was called a building but he was different. He now wore a set of the most brilliant gold armor that Lucy had ever seen. Like all armors before it it covered his entire body in what looked like a one piece battle suit but it looked like it was flexible enough to allow the owner to move how they wanted to. From what Lucy could see, the armor was connected by a red and sapphire blue under cloth. The fabric seemed to morph as the man moved, turning on itself so that it wouldn't do anything to restrict his movements. Lucy thought she was imagining things but a red haze of pure magical energy surrounded him, like a bomb on the verge of exploding. The man in gold glared at Oberon "You dare name yourself with my title? Me, the one true King!"

All around the man the air shimmered with a golden light and a set of twelve weapons came out from the light. There were Swords, Axes and Lances, all of which looked to be the greatest to ever be forged.

Lucy's eyes widened "That's-"

Happy nodded "Gilgamesh."

Gilgamesh scowled down at the crowd "You claim to be me, so then show me your Gate of Babylon!"

A man from the side lines looked up in fear "That's Phantasm magic. That guys the real deal Bora."

Ober-Bora looked at the man "Don't call me by my real name idiot!"

"I know who he is." Happy said taking a seat on Lucy's shoulder "That Bora the prominence, rumor has it that he was kicked out of the Titan's Nose Wizard guild a few years ago because of bad behavior. Of course that's not the stupidest mistake he's made."

Lucy looked at him "What would be the stupidest?"

"Making Gilgamesh mad." Happy said comping down on a seemingly magically appearing fish.

"LEAVE MY SIGHT MONGREL!" Gilgamesh ordered as one of the weapons fired out.

Bora had the good sense to duck and the weapon impacted a building behind him. He and those that were still around them drapped their jaws again when they saw the damage. The single shot destroyed an entire block of houses and buildings and looking through the rubble Lucy could only stare as she saw that the spear used in the attack was the only thing undamaged. It dissolved into golden sparks and another spear replaced the one that was used next to Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh looked down at Bora "You seemed surprised. You should not be, even though that blade was nameless and had no special properties to speak of, as a King making it a weapon of destruction is child's play."

"Holy crap what kind of magic is that?" Lucy exclaimed.

Happy bit down on the fish he was eating "Yeah, you see who ever you are-"

"Lucy."

"Oh Aye Lucy, you better watch Gilgamesh hasn't even begun to be serious yet."

Lucy's sweat dropped "He destroyed a fifth of the town with one shot. And I say again, what kind of magic is that!"

"Its a lost form of magic known as Phantasm Magic. A little long of a name but as you can see it packs a huge punch. Phantasm magic is a special type of magic that can't be taught. All the powers that come from Phantasm magic are inherited gifts from their inner spirit. Anyone who has a Noble Phantasm is a reincarnated human of a Heroic Spirit of Legend. Noble Phantasms come in different sizes and shapes and destruction capabilities but Gilgamesh is unique even among reincarnated spirits. Most only have one or two Phantasms to use, but Gilgamesh can use a near infinite amount."

Lucy looked at the talking cat in shock "You're kidding? He can use an infinite amount of those things."

Happy shrugged "That was just a nameless spear that managed to be good enough to be in his gate. When he brings out the ones with legends tied to them then you better look out."

Bora shook the fear out of his system before using purple flame magic to elevate himself so that he could look at Gilgamesh without having to look up. Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow "So mongrel, you believe that you belong in the heavens like me?"

Bora clenched his teeth "MEN ATTACK!" he ordered.

From shops and restaurants all around the square hundreds of men started pouring out into the street and formed ranks all around Bora. Bora smiled "You might be the king of Magic, but there is no way you can beat all of us at the same time!"

"Oh? Is that a challenge?" Gilgamesh asked before the gate closed all of its doors but one. Gilgamesh reached into the golden gate and pulled out a blood red spear that glinted in the sun light. Happy saw the spear and his sweat dropped before he released his wings "WE NEED TO GO!" he screamed.

Happy grabbed onto the back of Lucy's shirt and started to fly her away. Lucy was beyond surprise at this point "You can fly?!"

"Aye but that's not the problem were going to have, this entire city is about to be erased off the map!"

"What!?" Lucy screamed as she craned her neck to watch Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh brought the spear next to him and examined the edge "I can't beat all of you you say? I will end your dream with one attack." Gilgamesh said. It wasn't just something someone would say, it was a fact, and no matter how much you hoped otherwise it would happen.

Some primal part of Bora and his men was screaming at them to run when they saw the spear. It was almost as if that no matter what they did they wouldn't be able to get away from the spear. Bora got out of his fear first "GET HIM!" he ordered.

His men charged and Bora put his hands together and a purple flame seal appeared in the air "RED SHOWER!" he screamed as purple balls of fire shot at Gilgamesh.

Using one hand, and movements that only an expert could copy, Gilgamesh used the red spear to knock all of the fire attacks away like they were nothing. Gilgamesh sighed before he looked down to see the group of men climbing the hill of burning building to get to him. Gilgamesh raised the spear over his head making it catch the sun a send a red light down, illuminating the men approaching "Know your places Mongrels!" Gilgamesh declared.

" **Gae** -!" Gilgamesh started.

From the tip of the spear demonic light shines all around the spear making the air ripple with power. Standing atop the burning building, clad in golden armor that glinted in the sunlight holding the cursed spear, Gilgamesh looked like god about to pass down judgment. The men coming up the building stopped and nearly wet themselves (Some actually did) "Mommy." someone whispered in a high pitch voice. Gilgamesh smiled a cruel smile as he threw the spear and invoking its true name.

" **BOLG**!"

The spear flew through the air, filled with the power of the curse that made it famous and feared. The men who were in the path of the spear barely had time to blink before the spear split into a thousand different energy based spears. In an instant all of the men and Bora were blown away by the legendary spear once held by the warrior known as Cu Chulainn. Although the force and power of the spear was greatly diminished from its original deadly power. The true power of the phantasm could only be drawn out by Cu Chulainn or his reborn champion that inherited his power.

Lucy felt as if her jaw was never going to leave the ground "I don't believe it. But he over did it didn't he?" Hargeon was now in shambles. The cursed spears path of destruction had reduced the original size of the city till the point that it was barely a third of what it once was. Gilgamesh had limited the spear to only having destructive power and removed its deadly edge so that no one would get killed. The last time he'd killed someone Makarov and the teen had had words, the guild hall had to be rebuild from scratch after that little 'Talk'.

"Aye!"

"Shut it cat!"

Gilgamesh looked over the destruction with his normal neutral expression and he yawned before his armor dissolved into gold and he was back to wearing his jacket and jeans. He casually walked down the burning wreckage as he started walking to the train station. Happy took this as his chance, despite her protest to set her down Happy flew Lucy over to Gilgamesh. The blond demigod looked up when he heard Lucy's voice "Oh? What have we here?" he asked as Happy dropped Lucy.

Lucy rubbed her behind "Stupid cat! That hurt you little-."

The words she was about to say died in her throat when she noticed Gilgamesh's crimson eyes boring into her. He studied her for a moment and in that moment Lucy was sweating like a pig " _Ok don't panic Lucy, he's just a normal guy. A normal guy with enough magical power to wipe a country off the planet but just a guy. Say something that doesn't make him look down on you._ " she thought.

"H-Hi I'm L-Lucy H-Heartfilia." she stammered out ' _Damn it Heartfilia_!' she mentally yelled at herself.

Gilgamesh chuckled "Well miss Heartfilia, I' sure there is no point in saying who I am. You watched my power so it should be obvious."

"Ohoh it is! You're Gilgamesh Oberon, one of the greatest mage in Fairy Tail!"

Gilgamesh smirked "My reputation precedes me better with the woman then I thought. No wonder those tramps were hogling that faker."

Lucy blinked trying to comprehend what he just said "I'm sorry did you just say-." she stopped when she saw Happy move his head back and forth furiously to make her stop. Gilgamesh followed her gaze "Oh." he said like he just realized that Happy was there "Why are you here Cat?"

"Natsu and I were following a lead." Happy explained.

Lucy raised an eyebrow "Where is he then."

Happy opened his mouth but Gilgamesh interrupted him "He's still in the train from motion sickness isn't he?"

"Aye!" Happy answered.

Gilgamesh sighed "Well get back to him cat." he then eyed Lucy "And take the woman with you."

Lucy shot to her feet "Wait a second where are you going to take me!"

Gilgamesh's figure shot up and stopped any further outburst from Lucy "Do not raise your voice when you are in my presence. That will be your first and last warning, flower. You are a beautiful flower." he said.

Lucy felt her cheeks redden at the compliment "R-Really?"

Gilgamesh smiled "Of course, all beautiful flowers belong in my garden so that I may look upon them. My garden is called Fairy Tail, do you wish to join?"

Lucy's eyes widened ever since she was a little girl she wanted to join the greatest guild in the world. That guild hands down was Fairy Tail, and here was one of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail asking her to come. Granted that he looked down at Lucy like she was an object but the offer still stands "Yes! I'll gladly join Fairy Tail!"

Gilgamesh smirked one more time before turning away "Go to the train station with the cat. There will be a pink haired Mongrel with a scale scarf, he will take you to the guild."

Lucy bowed her head "Thank you!" she turned to the train station before remembering something "Aren't you coming to the station?"

Gilgamesh laughed "As if a train could be used for one as great as myself. No I have my own mode of transportation." he flicked his hand and another door of the Gate opened up. It was far bigger than the one that was used for the weapons and what came out was something out of a fantasy book. It looked to be a bird made of gold with stationary wings and a flat center. In the middle of the golden vehicle was a throne. Gilgamesh got onto the vehicle and sat in the throne. He turned to look at Lucy and Happy, he waved at them before the vehicle started to lift into the air. Lucy felt her sweat drop again as Gilgamesh flew off into the sky.

When Lucy could speak again she was staring "He has a flying gold bird thing." she said pointing at the space where he once was.

"Aye!"

"SHUT IT CAT!"

From the flaming city Lucy heard the sound of armored foot steps coming towards Happy and her. Lucy turned her head to the sound "Should we be-."

"HAPPY WE'RE LEAVING!" a voice shouted.

Lucy snapped her head around to see a pink haired boy with a black jacket that leaved his chest exposed. He had a scaled designed scarf and Lucy remembered something that Gilgamesh said "Are you-?"

"Aye!" Happy screamed interrupting her.

The boy looked at Lucy "Happy who's this?"

"This is Lucy." Happy said as his wings came from his back "Gilgamesh said that she should come with us back to the guild hall."

The boy looked back and forth furiously "GILGAMESH IS HERE!? WHERE?!"

"He left." Lucy said.

The boy got visibly depressed "Oh come on, the one time I'm at 100%."

The sound of foot steps got louder and the boy perked up "Oh yeah we need to leave!" he screamed before sprinting away.

Lucy followed him as best she could "So goldy said he wanted you to join? That's great I'm Natsu Dragneel."

"Lucy Heartfilia."

"Well Lucy you better get used to running like this. We do this kind of thing a lot in fairy Tail!" Natsu said with a laugh.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Chapter got revised at last minute, sorry.**

 **Well first idea that came to my head that involved fairy tail so here it is. Please unless you have some constructive criticism or a compliment don't review. This is Fanfiction, don't turn the review section into Youtube comments. This fic is my take on the Fate Servants get reborn into the Fairy Tail word. I plan on having all of the main members of Fairy Tail and some of their better enemies have Phantasms. If I manage to keep with this story you guy will have to just guess on who is going to get the powers of who.**

 **As to the question of why Gilgamesh pulled out Gae Bolg instead of just shooting nameless blades at Bora. I wanted Gil to show off a little, got to make an impression on Lucy. Its basically just personal preference.**

 **This idea was based off the fic of Lucy the King of Heroes by Gilgamesh the King of Heroes, go check it out it's a good read.**

 **So if you found this, Thanks for reading.**


	2. In the Kings Garden

**I don't own Fairy Tail or Fate**

To say that it was loud going into the fairy tail guild hall for the first time was an understatement. As soon as Natsu busted through the main doors of Fairy Tail both of them had to dodge a flying beer bottles. Natsu had explained that the guild was always a place of fun and loud activities but Lucy thought that explanation was lacking. All around her members of the guild were drinking and laughing like the normal problems of life didn't matter. Lucy looked the members over, the variety of people here surprised her as well. Over on one table a huge man with tan skin and white hair was drinking and talking to two other men, Lucy could've sworn she heard him say 'Manly' several times in the same sentence. Over on another table four members, two girls and two boys were doing something similar. One of the boys was dressed like a cowboy gunslinger and the other was fat boy (Lucy didn't want to say that but it came to her the moment she caught sight of the guy) wearing a white shirt and he had a paint brush in his hand.

Natsu smiled at the sight "WE'RE HOME!" he screams.

Happy flies past him screaming "Aye!"

A few of the members broke from their conversations to smile and raised a glass at the dragon slayer. Lucy now realized that many of the members were giving her strange looks. She tried her best to ignore them but she felt embarrassed all the same. Natsu led Lucy over to the bar where a brunette who was clearly drunk gave them both a nod "Who's this Natsu?" she asked.

The girl was sitting next to five empty barrels of alcohol and the drink made her smell but Lucy didn't think she minded. She wore nothing on top but a skimpy blue bra and she only wore a set of brown shorts that barely contained her modesty. Lucy gave the girl a smile "Hello, I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

The girl gave a offhanded nod "Cena." she said before she resumed drinking.

Natsu smiled at the exchange before turning to the waitress of the bar. She was a beauty with long flowing white hair. Her features were that of an angel the way she smiled at Natsu and in the back of her mind Lucy felt a little jealous of her looks. The waitress bowed a little at Lucy before addressing Natsu "Who's your friend here Natsu?"

Natsu smiled that grin of his "This here is Lucy, she wants to join the guild."

The waitress smiled at Lucy "Well Lucy, welcome to Fairy Tail, I'm Mirajane Strauss, I'm just the barmaid here at the guild."

"HA!" A voice laughed "Just a barmaid, you're letting yourself be belittled Mirajane."

Lucy looked over to the source of the voice. It was a dark haired boy about her age with blue eyes. He wore a simple white shirt and plain jeans. The boy regarded Mirajane before looking at Natsu with a look of displeasure "How are you doing marshmallow cooker?"

Anime style tick marks appeared on Natsu's forehead "Who are you calling an marshmallow cooker you frozen strip show?"

The two boy glared at each other before they both started the throw punches "That's enough!" a voice ordered.

The two Fairy Tail members and most of everyone in the hall at the same time looked to the sound of the voice. The voice was accompanied by a stunning scarlet haired warrior in a set of silver armor. She wore some defining jewelry in the form of simple earrings and a sword was sheathed at her hip but Lucy didn't pay much attention because of the thing she was holding. It was a huge ornately designed horn that looked like it was cut from a beast the size of a building. Lucy only gaped in shock at the sight of the horn and how easily she was carrying the horn around like it was nothing. She picked it up and took it with her as she took a seat at the bar. She looked at Natsu and the boy with a death glare "Natsu, Grey, you weren't about to fight were you?" she asked.

As if someone had turned off a light the two boys grabbed each others shoulder and smiled at the girl "We're fine Erza."

"Yeah Natsu and me are best buddies!" The boy named Grey said.

Erza looked skeptical but she didn't say anything. As soon as her gaze was turned the two boys glared at each other again but they resumed their fake friendship when Erza looked back at them. She then finally noticed Lucy and put on a welcoming smile "Well hello there, I don't think we've been properly introduced. Erza Scarlet."

"Lucy Heartfilia."

"Well its nice to meet you Lucy." Erza said "Are you here to become a member of Fairy Tail?"

Lucy laughed nervously "Yeah, is there a test or anything?"

Everyone who heard the statement burst out laughing in a chorus of loud laughter. Mirajane just put a delicate hand to her mouth to stop a chuckle from coming out "There's no test to join Fairy Tail, you only need the master's permission and you can join."

"AND IT IS GIVEN!" A voice shouted from above.

Lucy looked up to see a short old man in a strange hat and a orange shirt. With his wrinkled face and strange clothing it looked like he just got out of bed. Lucy didn't comment as he jumped from the second floor balcony onto the counter of the bar. This action brought on another chorus of shouts as they cheered for the old man. He stood as tall as his short frame would allow as he smiled at Lucy "Hello there dear my name is Makarov Dreyar, I run the place."

"Not very well!" Someone shouted in a joking manner.

"Shut it Wakaba!" Makarov shouts angrily before looking back at Lucy with a friendly smile "All I have to ask is where you want your mark?"

Lucy shows the back of her hand "Right here please."

Makarov puts a thumbs up "All right, now where did we put that-." Mirajane gives him the ink stamper "Thank you Mirajane." Makarov said taking it.

Mirajane smiled and went back to cleaning the dishes. Makarov jumped from his perch and stamped the ink stamper on the back of Lucy's hand. When it came away a pink mark of fairy tail appeared on the back of her hand. Lucy's face lite up like a Christmas tree and she happily jumped up and down "I'm finally a member of Fairy Tail!" she thought with glee.

Lucy showed Natsu the back of her hand "Hey Natsu look I'm a member of Fairy Tail now!"

"Yeah, yeah that's great." Natsu said without even looking at her.

Lucy got a little miffed but she looked at her hand again and the anger went away. Makarov set the ink stamper back under the bar counter "So Lucy." Erza said getting the blond's attention "Did Natsu bring you to us when he went on his chase?"

"Huh?" Lucy said turning to the red head. Lucy shook her head "No no no, Natsu wasn't the one who offered to come to Fairy Tail. Actually Natsu showed up after I got the offering."

Erza, Makarov and Grey raised an eyebrow at the same time "Really?" Grey said questioningly "Who invited you?"

"Well the first person who told me to come here was Gilgamesh." Lucy said.

Like someone had just turned off the light switch to a house, the room instantly quieted. Nothing moved, no one even breathed as the entire guild hall tried to process the information they just heard. Everyone was wide eyed and looked at her with their mouths open like she had said something impossible. Lucy looked at everyone and started regretting telling everyone that piece of information. She looked at Natsu but the pink haired mage was trying not to be noticed. Lucy looked back and Makarov was the first to speak "You mean to tell me, Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh Oberon helped you into the guild?"

Lucy looked puzzled "Y-Yeah he told me to meet up with Natsu and come here. Why? IS that so shocking?"

Everyone continued to be silent "H-He. Helped someone." Cena said horrified.

Than a chain reaction spread through the guild. Members who were previously silent began crying and hugging each other goodbye.

"I should've known." Erza started "The signs of the end were all there but I just didn't see them." she slammed her gauntlet hand against the bar counter and it cracked under the force of the blow.

At the table, longtime friends gave each other hugs "We had a hell of a run huh?" they asked each other or "It was fun while it lasted."

The tall, tan white haired man quickly walked over to Mirajane with tears in his eyes "It was a good life wasn't it sis?"

"Yes, Elfmen, it was a good life." Mirajane cried.

Happy flew over to Grey "Gray."

The black haired mage looked up at Happy "What is it?"

"Can I hug you?"

Gray didn't respond he just grabbed Happy and pulled him into a bear hug. Makarov had an dual stream of anime tears running down his face. The little man ran up to Natsu, jumped up and grabbed his collar before bringing him down to his level "NATSU YOU FOOL! YOU COULD'VE WARNED US WHEN YOU RETURNED!"

Natsu looked completely serious and stone faced. He said nothing for a moment till anime tears started flowing from his eyes as well "I just wanted everyone to have one last drink and laugh!" he cried.

Makarov's bottom lip quivered for a moment "That's my boy!"

The two began weeping uncontrollably and the rest of the guild followed suit. As far as Lucy could tell the only one who wasn't crying was Erza but she looked to be holding them back. Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose "OK TIME OUT!" she screamed.

Everyone stopped talking but the tears kept flowing as they looked at Lucy. Lucy took a deep breath before continuing "Aren't you guys being a little over the top? Besides this is Fairy Tail, the strongest guild in Fiore what can happen? Als-."

"YOU'RE RIGHT!" Makarov said pointing a finger at Lucy, the action causing the bent over Natsu to fall over face first to the floor "We ARE FAIRY TAIL, NOTHING WILL STOP US FROM CONTINUING OUR DREAMS!"

Everyone instantly shot up and copied the stance that Makarov made "YEAH!" they screamed in agreement.

Makarov smiled "Thank you Lucy for reminding us who we are."

"Your welcome but as I was sayin-." Lucy started again but Makarov jumped on the bar counter before she could continue "Members of Fairy Tail!" Makarov started "Today is the day that we all knew was coming! Today we start and end, operation Dethrone!"

* * *

 **Elsewhere (Somewhere over Fiore, closing in to the Fairy Tail Guild Hall)**

Gilgamesh was swirling a glass of wine in his hands, he savored the smell before he drank while he flew over the mountains somewhere. Somehow, for some reason Gilgamesh got the uncontrollable urge to sneeze. He didn't allow himself to sneeze, such action were common among mongrel and as a king he wouldn't allow himself to stoop to those levels. He looked over to the distance to nowhere in particular and he narrowed his eyes "Some Mongrel thinks that they can beat me."

He nearly sneezed again, he thought for a moment "No, multiple mongrels."

After a while, for some reason he felt he had to add "And a Cat."

 **Back at the Guild Hall**

50% of the guild gasped while the other half looked at him like he had gone mad "Master that's insane!" Erza shouted "That operation is totally dependent on Gildarts on the front lines!"

"I will take his place." Makarov declared.

Erza opened her mouth to protest but Makarov held up a finger "I will have no complaints. Now bring out the plans!"

From the bar Mirajane and her brother apparently named Elfmen grabbed a set of scrolls. They came out from the counter and laid the scroll on the largest table near them. The entire guild hall instantly surrounded the table and Lucy somehow found herself in front of the crowd and she got a good look at the contents of the scroll. When she saw the contents her jaw dropped "Seriously?" she asked no one. Suddenly all of the lights in the hall went off except a spotlight that illuminated the table.

Before her was a set of plans detailing an entire guild attack surrounding one point. The center of all of the attack was a yellow dot labeled Gilgamesh. There were dots all around the Gilgamesh dot with military movement arrows detailing the positions that all members would take. Makarov brought out a black pen and erased a brown dot that was labeled Gildarts and put Makarov instead. He capped the pen at everyone "Does everyone know what they need to do?"

Everyone nodded, their faces plastered with determination and fear. Makarov looked at each individual member "Steel your hearts and be ready. We have trained hard for this day, and now you must put what you have learned to good use for the good of everyone in the country of Fiore!"

"YEAH!"

"YES ONWARD TO VICTORY AND-Lucy what are you doing?" Makarov asked.

Lucy was over by the light switch that she had seen when she came in. She had just turned them back on, illuminating the room and destroying Makarovs dramatic moment. Lucy felt a migraine coming on "As I was saying before you guys started acting like the world was going to end. Gilgamesh told me to come here but he talked like I was nothing but an object. He said I was a beautiful flower, that Fairy Tail was his garden and I should come here so that he could 'Behold' me."

Everyone blinked before a collective "OOOOOHHHHH!"

Natsu's leg instantly enveloped itself with fire and he kicked the table with the war plans out of the hall through a window as easily as a child kicking his favorite ball. Natsu cleared his throat "False alarm everyone, false alarm!"

Then, suddenly like the last five minutes didn't happen the guild members returned to their previous seats and began talking again like normal. Lucy felt her eyebrow twitch "Ok, what the actual hell did I just witness?" she asked.

 **Five Minutes Later**

Lucy slammed a glass of beer down on the counter as she finishes the much needed drink(Of Water not beer). All around her was Erza, Natsu, Gray, Happy, Mirajane, and Master Makarov "Ok let me get this straight." Lucy started "Gilgamesh helps someone, and a simple act of kindness from the man is a reason to start plans for the end of the world?"

The senior members of Fairy Tale exchanged glances before "Yes."

"Yep."

"Absolutely."

"You'd be surprised."

"Aye!"

Lucy sighed "I'm starting to regret joining this place."

Everyone around her laughed at her expense. Makarov was the first to recover "Well from what I've heard you've only seen Gilgamesh for a total of about what? Five minutes? All of us here were there when Gilgamesh first joined the guild." Makarov said the last few words with unhidden worry.

Lucy felt her sweat drop "What happened?"

Natsu and Gray shifted nervously and Erza nearly crushed the glass she was drinking from. Makarov sighed "When he first came to us was about six years ago. A member of our guild named Gildarts found him in a pool of his own blood outside in the rain. Thinking the boy was in danger he did the natural thing and brought him in here. He was badly beaten with cuts and bruises all over him. We didn't even have time to dress his wounds before he awoke from what looked to be a nightmare. As soon as he got up he crawled away from everyone present and when Erza here tried to help him he slapped her hand away and demanded that nobody touch him."

Lucy nodded, the description of how he acted fit with what she had seen so far.

Makarov continued "When Erza persisted Gilgamesh attacked and nearly killed her with his Phantasm magic."

Lucy stared at him in shock "He nearly killed someone he just met? What a jerk."

Natsu and Gray smiled in agreement but they said nothing so Makarov could continue "Yes, it was clear to me that he was a troubled boy, added onto the fact that he didn't even know his real name and I felt I needed to help him."

Lucy raised an eyebrow "He had amnesia?"

Makarov nodded " Gilgamesh still has amnesia. He didn't remember what his name was, if he had previous family or friends. All he remembered was his arrogance and how to control his magic, albeit a not very refined but still control."

"About that, Happy said his magic was Phantasm magic and that it couldn't be taught. He said something about it being gifts from their inner spirit?"

Makarov nodded "I don't know how detailed Happy went into explaining Gilgamesh's magic but you seem to have the basics. Phantasm is an undiscovered branch of lost magic that only recently came back. No one knows why all these powers started manifesting but they just suddenly did, something must've happened but it's just wild speculation. Since Gilgamesh is the only one in the guild with the magic he would be the one to explain but with his memory gone and his arrogance he wouldn't be able to tell us anyway. Anyway, those that have Phantasm magic are the reincarnated humans of Epic Hero's either from actual history or notable legend. Gilgamesh is the reincarnated spirit of his namesake, Gilgamesh the fifth king of Uruk of Babylon. Since he is the reincarnated spirit he can use all of the weapons and powers that made Gilgamesh a legend in the first place. This comes in the form of his magic he calls the Gate of Babylon. In it Gilgamesh has a near infinite amount of magical weaponry from every corner of the planet and the legends that come along with them. A single weapon, which is called a Noble Phantasm, has the power to level cities without much problem."

Lucy nodded remembering the red spear that Gilgamesh had used to turn the city into a wreck in one attack. A thought occurred to Lucy "If Gilgamesh can use Phantasm magic and you said those that use it are reincarnated spirits, doesn't everyone have a chance of having a Phantasm?"

Makarov considered for a moment "Possibly but the chances are very low. There are only about a few thousand legends out there and if each of them have gotten another chance at life then only about a thousand out of the 17 million people in Fiore can use it."

"But there is still a chance?" Natsu said a smirk on his face.

Makarov returned the smirk "Yes there is a chance but the human must be the most compatible with the spirit in question. If the two people don't have similar internal ideals they cannot be compatible, for Gilgamesh to be compatible with his namesake is near impossible. I have no doubt that anyone in Fairy Tail has a high chance to inherit the properties of a heroic spirit but you must unlock that power first."

Lucy raised her eyebrow again "Unlock it?"

Makarov nodded before throwing a glance to Erza, said scarlet haired swords-women took a drink before explaining "Just because you are compatible with the spirit in question you have to, for a lack of better term, earn its power. You have to have your ideals pushed to the limit and then stand tall against the opposing power to earn the full use of the Phantasm."

"And even if you do get the Noble Phantasm it'll take about two years worth of training at least to use the Phantasm properly in combat." Gray elaborated "So unless you're either a prodigy of combat or born with the power you won't be able to practically use the power until you're as old as master here."

Natsu looked like he didn't care he just stared at himself "So, HEY ANYONE IN THERE!?"

Erza hit the pink haired boy over the head sending him into the ground below "You can't talk to your heroic spirit out loud idiot."

Gray smirked at the action of Natsu going down hard and Makarov just put two fingers over his nose "Well at least things can't get much more annyoing." Makarov muttered.

Near the door, the sound of glass shattering on the floor brought everyone's attention to the door. The man who looked to be in a cowboy outfit was looking out the window in shock "GILGAMESH IS BACK!" he screamed.

Immediately everyone blanched and paled, well everyone except Lucy. Everyone ran back to their places with their drinks. The guild hall tensed as the doors opened to revile Gilgamesh in his casual clothes. He walked with his hands in his pockets and each step he took echoed throughout the hall. Lucy looked at Natsu, he looked like he was about to fall over how pale he looked. Erza, Gray, Mirajane and Makarov didn't look any better with how much sweat was on their faces. Gilgamesh walked to the center of the hall and then looked around. He smirked before spreading his arms wide "Why do you not rejoice? Your king has returned to the the garden. So please, don't let my presence stop you, drink be merry and have your lives contented."

He smiled at everyone staring at him and walked over to Lucy and everyone at the bar. Gilgamesh did a mocking bow to everyone there "Hello once again mongrels, I see that the darling yellow flower has come to the garden."

Lucy did her best to force a smile on her face "Hi Gilgamesh, nice to see you again."

She showed her fellow blond her Fairy Tail mark "See, now I'm an official member."

Gilgamesh's trademark smirk appeared on his face "Then I welcome you to the most brilliant garden in the world. So now your task is simple. Grow, grow into a beautiful flower that proves itself worthy of my magnificent love."

Lucy somehow managed to keep her grin on her face despite what Gilgamesh was saying. Gilgamesh put his hands into his jean pockets and lead over so that his mouth was right next to Lucy's ear "Faker." he whispered.

The way he said the word, it was layered with a tone that implied disgust, anger, and discontent. That one word, shook Lucy to the core "You are not happy to see me again. You may be grow into the most beautiful flower in the world, but know this. I. Hate. Fakers."

Lucy started shaking, she couldn't stop herself. Some primal part of her was screaming for her to run away as fast as she could go but the rest of her brain was telling that voice that it wasn't worth it. Lucy gulped as a drop of sweat ran down her cheek.

"So if you ever fake in front of me again, I will make your life quite painful." Gilgamesh said. It wasn't a threat, it was a statement of fact, from a king none the less. Gilgamesh stood straight up again and walked away. On his way passed Erza he smirked and chuckled. He started walking up the stairs to the second floor before he stopped. Everyone, who was still watching him began to sweat even more "Gilgamesh." Makarov said worried "What is it?"

Gilgamesh said nothing as he straightened his posture. Without a moment's warning the Gate of Babylon opened and a sword appeared in Gilgamesh's hand. He took the sword and threw it at the space near Lucy. Lucy screamed as the sword came at her but it flew harmlessly passed her. Instead of hitting her the golden sword impaled itself in a shadow that shifted and morphed. Before the guilds eyes, the shadow started convulsing and growing. It took the shape of a man with black skin and a bone white skull mask that obscured his features. The sword that Gilgamesh had thrown had impaled itself in the man's hand and a river of red blood began to leak from the wound. Lucy screamed and jumped away, her hands insensitively going to her keys. Everyone in the guild had similar reactions, how had this man just simply appear in the middle of the guild hall and only Gilgamesh was able to tell he was even there? How long had he been standing in the shadows? Gilgamesh and Makarov seemed unaffected by the man's appearance. Makarov was holding in a large amount of magical power, he knew who this man was but that still didn't mean he wasn't mad that he had come into his hall unannounced.

Gilgamesh smiled at the man "Well, if it isn't one of the many pieces of trash left in the shadows." The Gate of Babylon opened behind Gilgamesh and several war axes appeared and aimed themselves at the man "You have two seconds to tell me why you have contaminated my garden?"

The man behind the skull mask gulped and Lucy could see sweat fall from behind his mask. Even the guy who could travel in shadows and practically walk into Fiore's strongest guild hall was scared of Gilgamesh? Lucy briefly wondered who out there wasn't afraid of Gilgamesh, it was probably a short list. The man didn't move the hand with the sword in it nor did he make a move to pull the sword out. What movement he did do was reach behind him where a scroll was latched to the his belt. The man slowly and painfully went down into a bow "A meeting has been called." he said.

The swords around Gilgamesh didn't go away, if anything more appeared in the air behind their master. Gilgamesh scowled "Who thinks themselves so high that they can order me? The one who truly stands atop the heavens!"

The man looked up in fear at Gilgamesh before he laid the scroll on the ground and opened it with one hand. The only thing written on the paper was a drawing of a sword surrounded with thirteen circles that looked to be the gears of a lock piece. Lucy raised an eyebrow, What kind of symbol was that? Lucy looked around and everyone was copying the same confused expression that she had. Natsu looked like he was looking at some foreign language and Gray seemed the same way. As far as Lucy could see only Gilgamesh, Erza and Master Makarov looked like they even knew what was going on.

Gilgamesh beamed, his sick grin stretching from ear to ear "So, the little boy has finally grown up? Oh this is going to be fun." he said with a chuckle.

The man in black put the scroll away "That is all I have, my king. N-Now I must deliver it to the others."

"Of course." Gilgamesh said "I am nothing if not willing to let other Mongrels come a see my magnificence."

The man visibly relaxed, until a golden portal opened above him and a golden sword slammed into him with the same force as a meteor. The man, who ever he was, didn't stand even a ghost of a chance. The sword weighed about ten pounds and it was going faster than the speed of sound. The human body isn't able to withstand anything going faster than a certain speed of near anything when it is aimed at the head, but luckily for him it wasn't aimed at his head. The sword was dropped right atop the man so his shoulder was hit first and with it his entire right arm was severed. Lucy felt something warm and wet hit her cheek and behind her she felt Natsu's fire light up his entire body. Everyone looked at the pile in absolute shock, their brains failing to process what had just happened. Gilgamesh seemed unaffected by the action as he walked down the stairs and to the door. The man grasped his severed arm and he screamed out in pain "You can be thankful." Gilgamesh said "At least I didn't drop a hammer and end your miserable existence right there and then. Now, run along back to your master."

The man didn't need to be told twice. In a puff of black smoke and a rush of magical energy the man disappeared from the guild felt her fist clench into a fist and she turned to Gilgamesh "You attacked him! Why!? Why did you attack him?!" she shouted, righteous anger in every word she spoke.

Natsu stood right beside her, his hands engulfed in flames and on his face a similar look of rage. Gilgamesh looked at both of them with little interest. Instead of giving Lucy the answer she wanted he just chuckled and walked away. Everyone Natsu gritted his teeth "Don't turn your back of us you bastard!" he roared as he attacked.

Makarov barely had time to cry out "No Natsu!" before seven swords shot out of portals from above him. The swords came out like bullets like those that were fired before them straight at the pink haired dragon slayer. The fastest of the swords caught the scarf that Natsu had on his neck. The momentum of the sword brought both it and Natsu down to the ground. The rest of the swords impaled themselves in the ground but catching the loose ends of Natsu's clothing. They were positioned so perfectly that only Natsu's clothes were cut and the result of the attack was that he was pinned to the ground. Natsu tried to get out but his struggling only earned him a series of cuts along his arms and legs. Gilgamesh kept walking without caring that the dragon slayer had attempted to attack him. He laughed a huge laugh "Better luck next time mongrel. Also old man, no getting upset, he's not human."

Makarov was starring daggers at Gilgamesh's back. The back of his Makarov's hand started to glow a soft red "Don't temp me Gilgamesh."

Gilgamesh either didn't hear him or he didn't care to acknowledge the threat. Lucy clenched her fist again "How, How can someone like you be a member of Fairy Tail!?"

Gilgamesh stopped where he was. He looked up at the ceiling and Lucy could see his smirk "How? How am I a member of this guild? Little flower, you mistake me for one who actually cares."

He turned around while taking off his jacket. Underneath the black fabric was a simple with tee shirt that stuck close to his chest. The shirt also revealed toned muscled arms that only came from one who wielded weapons their whole life. Gilgamesh spun in a standing circle showing off his clear arms and body for what was reviled "Do you see? You hold your mark on your hand, I on the other hand have no mark. If you look at every inch of my magnificence you will find nothing that identifies me as a member of Fairy Tail. You might think, but he's Gilgamesh Oberon, Ace of Fairy Tail, that title is in public eye only. Look around you girl, do these people that stand next to you look like they consider me part of their little family?"

Lucy did look around. From what she could see all of the members of Fairy Tail were looking at Gilgamesh in disgust, like they hated the idea that he was even in the same room as them. Gilgamesh saw realization dawn on her "Yes, I am not your comrade. I am your king, you would be wise to know the difference."

He put his jacket back on and opened the great doors of Fairy Tail. As soon as he was gone the swords that kept Natsu bound disappeared letting the mage get back up and frown. Lucy heard Makarov let out a deep sigh "I'm getting too old for this. You sad, sad boy Gilgamesh." he muttered.

It took a while but Lucy finally shook herself out of the silence. Everyone now was looking at the elephant in the room. The sword had disappeared but the bloody twitching body remained. Lucy was about to suggest that they should get a proper burial for the arm but the body began to fade. It literally started to disappear from view in a shower of multicolored sparks. It only took a minute but after that minute was done there was nothing left of the man. Blood, body, everything was gone and only the crater the sword had made was left. Lucy Natsu and Gray looked at the spot like they had just seen a ghost "Ok, what just happened?" Natsu asked Lucy and Gray.

"Don't ask me I just started in this guild." Lucy said holding her hands in surrender.

"What just happened is beyond me." Gray said.

"Well at least he's in a better place." Erza said "Anyway, Gray, Natsu I need a favor."

 **Elsewhere**

In a huge room in the city of Onibas six people were gathered. The room was designed like a huge cathedral, with the only source of light coming into the room was the great window on the ceiling. All of them were from different mage guilds, all of them were from different classes and all of them represented the strongest Phantasm users in Fiore. They were known simple by the magic council as the Servants. The six sat around a huge table made from the purest ore in the land making the light shining from the sun reflect off the table with a multi-colored brilliance. Huge statues decorated the seven corners of the room and each of the brilliantly made pieces represented a different class. One was of a knight holding a sword, another a bowmen aiming up at an unseen target. One was a spearmen holding his lance at the ready, one of a hooded figure with a magic staff. Next to it a stature of a monster holding a club glaring at a unspoken enemy and next to it was a hooded figure with a curved knife sitting at its side. The final statue was of a man holding a short sword and holding the reins of a mount that no one could see.

There were seven seats on the table and each of the seats reflected those that sat upon them. One was a simple but royal silver, with gold lining the edges. Besides the seat a golden scabbard rested by the seats occupant with no sword. The man sitting in the silver throne was a handsome blond that looked to be about 18. His armor was silver like his throne that was laced with blue with beings of the same color covering his armored legs. At his side, invisible to all but the most observant of heroes sat his blade, focused wind magic hiding it from any who would look upon it. This man was known by many names, the King of Knights, the King of the lost nation of Britain, but for those around him he was simply called Saber. He sat with his hand on his chin looking across the table where another reborn hero sat.

She was roughly the same age as the man in silver with red hair and crimson eyes. She wore what could only be described as a wedding dress with purple lining. Next to her, leaning against a throne made of discarded machine parts and electric generators was a mace. It was a simple brown ball with a gold and silver staff that sparked with electricity. The weighted ball looked to be out of alignment and the girl was humming a song as she forcibly put it back into place. She was the reborn creation of the first attempt of a human made from science instead of magic, she was Berserker. She stopped her work when two chuckles came out from the other end of the table. The two who had chuckled were the representatives for Lancer, and Rider respectively.

Lancer sat on his blood red and sapphire throne with his feet disrespect on the table. Leaning against his throne was a spear shinning red like the throne it rested on. Its deadly edge glinted in the sunlight that shone down making Lancer glow with an eerie red color. His own armor was a simple sapphire blue skin tight bodysuit that was hemmed with silver. "If I had a pay raise for every time you had to readjust that thing I would be as rich as Archer."

Rider, who was sitting next to him scoffed "You must have seen Berserker do it over a billion times then. The only way that you would have a treasure house equal to that man is that you've seen each and every modification that Berserker has made to her weapon."

Lancer rolled his eyes at Rider "Well aren't you just a fun killer."

Rider lent back and rested his head on his throne. His throne was decorated with swords, shields, spears all of which were broken. They came together to make a surprisingly comfortable throne that looked to be perfectly suited for the one who sat upon it. Rider was a little older than his fellow servants, about 28. He had green hair and he wore onyx and silver armor with a orange scarf that hung on his left side. Next to his throne was a bronze short sword and next to it was a shield with an intricate painting of a planet on it.

"We are here to discuss the future security of Fiore." A harsh voice said "It matters not that we have differing views on how we waste our time."

Lancer rolled his eyes again "Says that guy that doesn't step a day out of the shadows like a coward."

The man in question ignored Lancers comment. He was a tall man, about 6'2 and his shaven head and black skin made him blend perfectly into the shadows. There was nothing outstanding to say about the man. Like the others there he had an aura of power about him but other then a black worn piece of cloth that covered his waist and his bone white mask he didn't stand out in the group. The feature that did stand out about him was the fact that the shadows around him seemed to move towards him like they wanted to be noticed by the man. His chair was made from blackened daggers that came together to make the throne he now sat on. The man was known as Assassin, the most powerful silent killer in the kingdom.

Saber glanced at the final figure sitting at the table. He obviously had the seniority of the group. He looked to be about middle aged with a head of golden brown hair that framed his face into a perfectly trimmed beard. He wore a green Victorian style suit that was hemmed with black, white and gold buttons. He was flipping through a red covered book that was filled with cursive handwriting with one hand while an intricate quill was writing nothing in the air. Over his shoulder was a brown cape that dangled to the floor. Unlike the others who literally hummed with power his aura of power was of a wise teacher then a warrior. He was the weakest there but everyone in the room held him in the highest respect. He was the servant Caster, and he had earned his spot at this table through means of pure intellect, not strength. The sound of the great doors opening from behind the servants. Everyone put a hand on their respective weapons except Caster who was still busy reading. From behind the great doors a little girl came out. She had blond hair and wore a simple white shirt and blue skirt. She looked to be no more than nine years old but she carried herself with a maturity that most adults had trouble copying. Saber smiled as the girl entered "Sister, I thought I told you not to come here." he said with a joking smile.

The girl smiled back at her brother but she said nothing before she quickly ran over to the silver throne. When she got to Saber's throne she hugged him and he hugged her back. He ruffled her blond hair before asking "Why are you here then?"

She held up a finger before she bought out a Lacrima crystal "From Gawain." she said.

Saber took it instantly and put it in a hidden pocket under his armor. He glanced at the sneering face Lancer before he patted her on the head "Thank you sister, you may go."

She nodded to her brother and curtsied to everyone at the table. She started making her way towards the doors again but the sound of a huge amount of magical energy being dispersed into the air stopped her. Each servant noticed it as well "Well," Caster said closing his book "It seems that our final guest has arrived."

"Took him long enough." Lancer muttered.

Assassin, Rider and Berserker were silent on the matter. Saber quickly gestured for his sister to come close and she obeyed without question. A few minutes later the great doors opened once again to reveal a figure in golden armor that needed no introduction. Gilgamesh scanned the room before wordlessly going to his throne. His throne stood out from the others for the simple fact that it was from his own gate. Its golden brilliance shone out to every corner of the room and it was decorated with the greatest gems that could be found in earth or the heavens, he had made sure himself. Assassin shifted in his seat "So, you get the message and you attacked and nearly killed my shadow?" he asked.

"It sullied the brilliance of my garden." Gilgamesh said taking his seat on the gold throne. "If you wanted to have a useless piece of garbage removed, try the trash before you come to me."

Assassin's eyes narrowed from behind his mask and a curved dagger appeared in a flash of black magical energy. Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow before a golden portal appeared next to him. Lancer looked between the two servants and he shot Rider a look that said 'Taking bets?'

The sound of metal hitting the table caused Gilgamesh and Assassin to look away from each other. The blue wind concealing the sword of Saber came off of the blade in waves as the magical power washed out of it in waves. Saber stood with his sword almost halfway through the metal of the table. He shot Assassin a hard glare and the shadowy killer made his knife disappear. Gilgamesh smiled "With your arrogance of summoning me and this little demonstration I now know the rumors to be true. You have grown haven't you boy?"

Saber said nothing to Gilgamesh, instead he addressed everyone in the room "Now that we are all here we can get started."

Everyone grudgingly stood from their thrones, even Gilgamesh closed his gate and stood as well. "As always nothing in this room is to be repeated to anyone other than our respective masters and the high magic council. Now, for your right to speak and to let your voice be heard at this table of legends, present now Your Phantasms." Saber said.

The air behind Assassin shifted and in multiple puffs of smoke several other assassins stood behind the one on the throne. All of the shadow assassins presented different knives and short swords and all of them bowed to the table. Berserker swung her mace around in a slow circle again and again gradually picking up speed. The mace spun faster and faster until sparks and arcs of lightning came from the handle and the weighted ball. To finish off her presentation Berserker slammed the hilt of the mace down on the table causing the electricity to arc off the metal weapon and run through the table. Caster reached into his suit and pulled out an intricate lighter. He lit a small flame and lite the book he was reading on fire. Then, like a showroom magician the flicked his wrist and the book came out from the flames in a flash of white light. This time however it was gold, red and silver instead of just red. He placed the book in front of him and it started floating in front of its master. Rider reached down next to him and picked up his sword and shield. He slammed the flat of his blade on his shield causing the reverberations to fill the room with sound. Lancer took his red spear from next to him. He spun it around in his hand faster than a normal human eye could track before slamming the blade down into the table. Gilgamesh rolled his eyes at the displays of power before him. He raised his hand and the Gate of Babylon responded to it's masters wish. From the gate a golden and silver blade shot out at the table but Gilgamesh grabbed the hilt before it could touch the table. Like the others before him he stabbed his weapon into the table. Saber simply lifted his blade out from the table and with a burst of power a silver blade with thirteen locks on the blade appeared for a second before the wind magic acted as its sheath once again.

Saber looked around at the weapons before him, he took a deep breath "With the weapons of legend before us, I Saber, the reborn spirit of Arthur Pendragon hereby start the fifth meeting of the Heroes of Fiore."

 **Authors Note:**

 **Well here's chapter two, I guess that I need to start putting effort into this story with all of the attention its getting. For those of you asking if you will see other reborn spirits, well here they are, and they have their own little council. I'll explain the purpose of the Heroes of Fiore in the next chapter but for now proof that other heroes are here to.**

 **Another thing, there is a command seal system but more on that latter. As for pairing, I don't have any big ones planed but I'm open to suggestions.**

 **So if you found this, Thanks for Reading =]**


	3. Memories of a Writer

**I don't own Fairy Tail or Fate**

 **Magnolia Station**

"So let me get this straight, Erza, the biggest monster in the guild second only to that gold prick wants help with a job? That would be fine but I have to work with the strip show? THAT'S BORDERLINE TORTURE!" Natsu screamed.

"WELL I DON'T KNOW WHY ERZA NEEDS HELP BUT EVEN IF SHE DID WE WOULDN'T NEED TO BRING YOU ALONG FIRE BREATH!" Gray screamed back.

"YOU WANT TO GO ICE CREAM!?" Natsu roared in challenge.

"YOU BET I DO!" Gray roared back.

At this point the two mages yelling had attracted a fair amount of attention. Normal train goers were trying their best to go around and ignore the two bickering mages but it was hard with them at each others throats. Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose before screaming "YOU TWO ARE CAUSING TROUBLE, SO JUST SHUT UP!"

Surprisingly enough that got the two boys to stop fighting and look in Lucy's direction, along with half of the train station. Lucy groaned "Geez, why can't the two of you just get along?"

Natsu and Gray looked at her with a questioning eyebrow "Why are you here anyway?" Natsu asked.

Anime style tick marks appeared on Lucy's face "Mira asked me to come along and be a mediator!"

"What about me?" Happy asked next to her.

"Huh? Wait why didn't Mira ask you to be the mediator. Oh, she forgot about your existence didn't she?"

"Aye!"

After that little conversation Natsu and Gray went straight back to glaring at each other "Why do you always carry around your sleeping bag?"

"To sleep on it, duh"

Lucy put one of her hands and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration " _Why can't Erza show up sooner?_ " she thought.

An idea came to her head and she smirked. While the two boys were fighting Lucy started waving in the opposite direction "Erza! Over here!" she yelled into the crowd.

Instantly Natsu and Gray stopped glaring and fighting and went into 'Please Erza' mode. They stood shoulder to shoulder and grinning like idiots "Lets be nice to each other." Gray said.

"Aye Aye Captain!" Natsu agrees.

The two of them continued to walk around like idiots until they saw Lucy nearly on the ground she was laughing so hard. Both Gray and Natsu's jaws dropped "YOU TRICKED US!" they screamed.

Lucy tried in vain to suppress a giggle "Maybe you two do get along."

Gray sighed and dropped his head in despair "Why do we have to have her here? My stomach's starting to hurt." he muttered.

"Want a fish?" Happy asked.

"NO!"

Natsu looked at Lucy with a questioning glance "Lucy, why are you here?"

"Were you not paying any attention!?" Lucy screamed.

"Ah here you three are, did I keep you waiting?" Erza's voice asked behind the group.

Lucy turned to give a greeting to Erza but then she noticed what she was carrying. Behind Erza was a huge cart of luggage that looked to weigh ten tons at least. Erza noticed Lucy and gave the younger girl a kind smile "Oh, hello Lucy I didn't expect you to be here."

Lucy laughed nervously "Yeah Mira-san wanted me to keep an eye on these two." she said pointing at Gray and Natsu.

Erza chuckled "Well that's good we can use all of the help we can get. This mission might be a little risky but seeing how you handled the situation in Hargoen you should be fine."

"That was Gilgamesh I just-" The rest of Erza's sentence registered in Lucy's brain and Lucy's sweat dropped "WAIT RISKY!?" she screamed.

Natsu looked at the two girls and humphed "I don't know what our task is but I'll go with you, under one condition."

Erza's gaze suddenly got serious "Condition?"

Gray's jaw dropped in shock looking at Natsu "I-IDIOT!" he turned to Erza with a sweat covered nervous face "I-I would work for free if it were for you Erza!"

Erza ignored Gray and looked straight at Natsu "Name it."

Natsu took a deep breath and with more conviction than Lucy had seen anyone speak before he named his terms "When we come back, I want you to convince master to order Gilgamesh to fight me, Seriously. It'll be different from last time."

Lucy and Gray's eyes widened as they processed what Natsu had just said.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO DIE THAT MUCH!?" Gray screamed at the pink haired mage.

Lucy was thinking along the same lines but she didn't voice her concerns. She thought Natsu was crazy for thinking that he could fight Gilgamesh. She had seen him effortlessly destroy and entire city with two attacks and when Natsu had charged the mage in the guild hall he didn't even need to look at him to take him down.

Erza studied Natsu for a moment, trying to find a sense of doubt or hesitation, she found nothing. She smiled "You really have grown strong. Fine, you condition is met. Don't come crying to me if something bad happens to you."

Natsu's eyes brightened and small embers started coming off of them "YOU MEAN IT? YOU'LL DO THAT FOR ME?!"

Erza rolled her eyes and chuckled "Of course, you've become strong so I'll do my best."

She turned to Gray "Gray." the ice mage looked like he was just ordered in front of the firing squad "Do you want to fight Gilgamesh too?"

Gray shook his head back and forth so fast Lucy was worried that it might fall off. Natsu pumped his fist in the air "YYYYYEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS! LETS DO THIS!" he screamed.

Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose trying to fight off a headache. She hopped that the train ride will be quiet.

Surprisingly enough the ride was fine, till about two seconds in that Natsu started groaning and moaning in pain as the motion sickness hit him like a truck. Lucy laughed nervously but from the way that Natsu sounded he looked to be in a huge amount of pain. Gray just rolled his eyes and sighed "Well aren't you hopeless. If you're going to keep moaning go sit somewhere else. Even better get off the train and run!"

Erza sighed and patted the seat next to her and she smiled sisterly "Come sit over here, it'll make you feel better."

Natsu groaned as he slowly moved to sit next to Erza. As soon as he sat down his face turned a sickly green color and he looked about ready to throw up. Before he got the chance Erza shot a punch into the boys stomach knocking him out "There, that should let him rest a little." Erza said with a smile.

Lucy, Erza, and Happy blanched and all of them felt their sweat drop. "S-So ah Erza, what did you need help with?" Lucy asked nervously so that they could move on from knocking out Natsu.

Gray shot Lucy a look that screamed "Thank you." before looking back to Erza "Yeah Erza, you don't ask for help at all unless you have to fight a Phantasm user." Gray paled as a thought hit him "Is that what we're going into? Are we going to fight a devil or something?"

Erza chuckled "No don't worry Gray were not going up against anyone like that."

Gray sighed in relief "But we are probably run into a few if thats what your wondering."

Gray's sweat dropped and Happy looked up at him "Gray your skin is producing juice."

"IT'S SWEAT!" He screamed down at the cat.

"Wait why are you worried?" Lucy asked "Master said that Phantasm users are reborn heroes so shouldn't all of them be good people?"

Erza, Happy and Gray looked at the blonde like she had just asked them if the sky was blue. "From what you've been told that's true but you have to remember, Phantasm user are spirits from legend. All legends, even the bad ones." Erza said, her voice wavered for a second holding barely contained fear.

"Yeah." Gray agrees "You've met Gilgamesh. He's a complete prick and would you expect a noble hero of legend to act the way he does?"

Lucy thought for a moment, her mind going back to the times her mom had read her legends to her as a kid. She thought of Heroes like King Arthur or Saint George "No not at all." she admitted.

"When I said that they come from all legends I wasn't lying. People who were considered the evilest in the world have been reborn or are going to be. Gilgamesh does what he wants when he wants most of the time. But despite all of his threatening he does care for the guild in his own way."

Lucy laughed but she stopped when she realized Erza wasn't joking "You're serious? He nearly killed a guy in front of everyone and he doesn't even have a Fairy Tail mark."

"True but he also takes on missions that are suicide for any normal mage and he willingly volunteered to go on the Heroes of Fiore council to get the magic council off our back."

"And to top it off all of the job money he gets goes straight into the guilds funds. Right now he's the single reason that the guild hasn't gone bankrupt from damage costs." Happy finished.

Lucy blinked, Gilgamesh did all of those things for the guild? Maybe she was wrong about yelling at him back at the guild. A feeling of guilt started coming to her- "Don't feel guilty." Gray said quickly "He looks down on everyone, treats everyone like trash and expect to be respected just because of what spirit he has. He's also the reason that the council hates the guild so much right now anyway."

Lucy felt her sweat drop (AGAIN!) "Wh-What happened?" she asked.

As soon as she asked Happy moved as fast as he could to get under the seat so that he couldn't be seen. Gray glanced at Erza and she nodded "Lets just say that he forced the Command Seal system into effect."

Lucy raised an eyebrow "Ok for future reference just assume that I know nothing about Phantasm users, the council or anything and explain it to me."

Erza chuckled "Noted. Now where to begin? Well for starters the system to put it simply is an emergency failsafe, in case the Phantasm user gets...Out of hand. The system is like a binding spell, binding the Phantasm user, nicknamed a servant by their peers, to a guild and by extension the guild master. It restricts the servants power to the point that they can do jobs and live like normal people and mages for the most part. Each registered servant is at about 50% of their max power and is under direct control of the guild master. The guild master's word is law to the servant, even more so to a normal member. The servant that is bound to the master is magically bound to follow any order the master gives without complaint, within reason. Depending on how powerful the servant in question is they can ignore the master's orders, but that's when the seals come in."

Erza holds up her right hand and points to the back of her hand "Did you remember when Gilgamesh attack the man in black and master's hand started to glow red?"

Lucy nodded "Good, that means he was about to use one of his three great Command Seals. Each master has the ability to order complete obedience from the servant, no matter how powerful three times. No matter what the servant thinks about the order they can't go against that order."

"Sounds useful." Lucy said.

Gray nodded "Gilgamesh might be the most powerful known Phantasm user but even he can't go against the seals."

"But the downside in using the seals or even ordering them is that they cost a huge amount of magical energy for the master to use. The taller the order, the more magical energy it will take to cast. If the master doesn't have the energy necessary the servant can ignore the seal. So far master has used two of his command seals on Gilgamesh. The first is that he's unable to kill any human opponent, what the other was is I don't know."

Lucy nodded and bowed her head in thanks for the information. She thought over what she knew about Phantasm users in her head. She looked at Gray "Have you ever fought a Phantasm user before?" she asked.

Gray shook his head "Nope, you have to be an S-Class mage to even be in the same realm as a Phantasm user. The only people who have fought them are Gilgamesh and Erza here."

Erza shrugged "I wouldn't call it a fight, it was just a meeting. If I actually fought him I wouldn't have won. In fact the hero that I met wasn't even suited for combat."

Lucy's jaw dropped "R-Really!? From what I've been told you're one of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail and you had a hard time against someone not made for combat?"

Erza nodded and Lucy's curiosity got the better of her "So who did you meet?"

Erza sighed and leaned her head against the train comforter "You wouldn't believe me."

Lucy and Gray raised an eyebrow in saying "Try me." he said.

When Gray noticed Lucy copying the action he shrugged "What, I haven't heard the full story of this either."

Erza waited till all attention was on her before she started "It was about two years ago, Master, Gilgamesh and I were reporting to the magic council for an update..."

 **Two Years ago**

"You know Erza." Makarov said as he and the swordswoman walked from the train station to the council house "Its trips like these that make me regret being a guild master."

The train ride like normal had been slow, boring and Erza had had to wake up Makarov twice so that they could get out of the train and get to a new train to get to there destination. They had been given the order to return to capital so that they could get yelled at-I MEAN report their guilds expenses and problems to the proper authorities. Gilgamesh had decided to go as soon as the order had been given, used all of Makarov's magical energy to force the order on him as well. Without waiting for direction he summoned the Vimana and flew away before Makarov could tell him to let him and Erza ride as well but it was too late. So they had to endure the torture of the train ride until they got to the capitol. The capitol building was a huge breathtaking sight. It was hundreds of feet high and built more like a castle then a hall. The structure was split into three parts. The first being a simple base with a bowl like design on the top that held the rest of the hall. The second part was mostly of empty space with a ring of ten floating wall structures circling the outside of the perimeter of the hall. The final part of the hall was a large floating palace like structure. It looked over blown but in reality though, they were just using the tax money to make themselves look more powerful (Makarov's opinion anyway).

As Makarov and Erza entered the palace part of the hall guards surrounded them and demanded identification. Makarov grumbled in under his breath and handed the papers to the guards. They skimmed over the documents that were presented and grudgingly opened the door to the meeting hall. Makarov entered and shot Erza a look that said 'Wait here'. She nodded and watched as the doors closed before her. She looked around and found a nice space away from everyone and sat down. From where she was she could see the sky and by extension the sunset in all of its glory "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Erza had her hand on her sword before she even turned around to search for the voice. She found the source of the voice in a middle aged man that was holding his hands up in surrender. He had a green jacket on that was over a plain white tee-shirt and his jeans were an odd brown color. Not odd as in disgusting to look at, just odd as in it didn't fit the look as well as it should, like the man wanted something more to come out of his outfit and how others looked at it. His head was a mop of messy hair with the left side looking like he just got out of bed. He pointed to the spot next to her "Mind if I sit down?"

Erza relaxed and moved out of the way so the man could sit. He tipped an imaginary hat and sat down on the spot that Erza had given for him. He stretched his arms in a lazy manner before taking out a pencil and a note book. The book was look like the kind that children got for school supplies but when the man opened it the true difference between it and the normal books was clear to see. Each page that Erza could see was filled with expert drawings of birds, plants, people, blades and finally a unfinished picture of the sunset. The man looked out at the setting sun and started working on finishing his drawing. His movements were of someone who had spent their life working the paint brush or the pencil from either drawing or writing. In seconds he finalized and brought out details that Erza had only seen in the most beautiful paintings that she had seen in art collections. The man glanced at her and he caught Erza's gaze and he chuckled "Like the drawings?"

Erza nodded "They're some of the best that I've ever seen."

The man nodded in thanks "Its a hobby that helps with my profession, you might not have guessed but my real passion is writing."

"Really? Writing what exactly?"

"Oh many things but I always found a certain flare in tragedies and romances, most of the time I make the two coincide but I don't pay attention. My guild master has allowed some of my work to be put into plays, the young ones love acting out the characters that my writing brings to life." The man said with a hint of pride in his voice. He stuck his pencil in the upper fold of his ear and he extended his free hand to Erza "I apologize, I went off on a tangent and I didn't introduce myself to the lovely lady. Edmond Valencia, S-Class mage of Orochi's Fin."

Erza took the hand and gave a firm shake "Erza Scarlet, S-Class mage of Fairy Tail."

Edmonds face lit up "So, you're the famous Titania of Fairy Tail. My lady my dearest apologies for not recognizing you." He made a big show of lowering his head in a respectful bow.

Erza laughed at Edmond's bow "You don't have to do that Edmond, we might be from different guilds but we both have the same rank. And even if we didn't I don't want someone to lower their head to me."

Edmond raised an eyebrow with an amused smirk "So a beauty in both looks and heart. You truly are worthy of your title Erza. So are you here for the guild master's meeting?"

Erza nodded "Yeah, Master would fall asleep if someone didn't have someone to make sure he got off of the train." Edmond let out a laugh and Erza laughed with him "So, I assume you're here for your master as well?"

Edmond looked out over the sky once again "How much I would've like that but unfortunately that is not the case. I'm here part of another meeting here."

Erza tilted her head "Other meeting? There wasn't any other meeting."

Edmond's smirk grew into a smile "Oh really? Then why did your friend Archer bother to come?"

Erza's eyes narrowed. Archer was Gilgamesh's title for-Wait. Realization hit her and she felt her jaw drop as she realized who she was talking to "You're one of the seven Servants on the Heroes of Fiore aren't you?"

Edmond made another showing bow "Indeed I am, Servant Caster at your service my queen. I do prefer my normal title over my servant one, my name holds, how do you say, More flare than just simple Caster don't you think?"

Erza felt her hand go back to the hilt of her sword but Edmond held up a hand "Relax, even with my Phantasm beating you with strength would be trying to create a fire hotter than the sun with a single match. Of course, using strength to win a fight by itself isn't how I like to do things anyway."

He went back to his book and continued drawing "Just be thankful you ran into me and not someone else on the council." Edmond commented "If you ran into someone like Lancer or Assassin you might just end up as a smear on the wall. They're a little, over the top."

Erza's eyes narrowed "I think I can handle myself." she said defiantly.

Edmond raised a questioning eyebrow but he shrugged and continued drawing. When he put his pencil down the finished drawing of a bird in dazzling detail appeared on the page. He closed the book, muttered something under his breath before opening the pages again. From out of the book a dove flies out like it was just released from the confines of a cage. Erza stared at the bird before looking at Edmond. He gets to his feet "Well I have had enough fun here. It was good meeting you Erza Scarlet. Keep up the good work, you have the potential to become one of the ten wizard saints. If you become one of them we will be able to work with each other. Till that day comes good day."

He pocketed his drawing book and started to leave. Just as he got three steps away he stopped. He muttered something under his breath "Scarlet, you might want to move a little to the left."

Erza blinked but she did what she was told. Soon after she moved a throwing knife appeared in the ground where she once was. Instantly Erza's instincts took over and she readied herself in a stance with her sword out before her "Oh Oh! A feisty one you have here Caster."

From the shadows behind one of the pillars where Erza was sitting near a man appeared. He looked to be about twenty and he wore traditional civilian clothes but something was off about him. His hair which was a dark brown appeared to be receding early, only about half of his head was covered with hair. His white skin also was strange, from his arms and his eye the skin was a dark black. He looked at Erza with mismatched eyes. One of them was a sky blue, the other was pure white. He glanced at Edmond "So Caster, is this new inspiration?" he said in a implatory tone.

Edmond chuckled "No my friend, she's just here for her masters meeting."

The man looked disappointed "Well thats just boring don't you think? I mean she didn't even notice me till you told her that I was going to throw my knife."

Erza's eyes narrowed "How long were you watching us?"

The man rolled his mismatched eyes "Presence Concealment lady, I've been watching you since you came here."

An expression of surprise and fear came acrossed Erza's face. This man was watching them since they came in?! Even the master didn't even know there was anything wrong. She spread her feet for a better stance but the man noticed and he just laughed "You're hilarious lady. If you think you can touch me."

Erza blinked and the man was gone. He moved so far Erza didn't even have a chance to see his movements "You are living in a fantasy world." a voice said behind her.

Erza spun where she was striking the source of the voice behind her. Her sword collided with a throwing knife the man put up in defence. He stopped her strike with one hand and he looked like it was easiest thing in the world. He yawned "You're boring."

He disappeared again and Erza's world slowed down as he saw him appear behind her, holding up his knife to finish a fight that had not even started. Before he could come down with the strike a pillar of metal appeared from the ground and stood between Erza and the knife. The pillar of metal didn't stop the strike but it slowed it down enough that she could roll out of the way. The man looked between Erza and the sliced pillar with annoyance "Caster, care to explain?"

Edmond stood over at the side but he was different. His hair was now neatly trimmed and he somehow grew a goatee in a second and it too was also trimmed. He wore a green and gold suit that was trimmed with white. On his back was a flowing brown cape and in his right hand was a red book that was overflowing with magical energy. In his left his he now held a ink quill. He said nothing before writing something in his book. Instantly bows and arrows appeared behind him, they aimed at the man "Who do you think I am Assassin? If I don't do something to protect the damsel in distress what kind of story would that be? I admit it's over done but there is a reason, it's a fun tale to read."

The arrows notched themselves and fired at Assassin. Before the first could even come close Assassin ducked under the projectiles and sprinted low and fast at Edmond. He covered the distance in a second and with the motions of a master he took two curved knives from his pockets and striked at Edmond's neck. Edmond responded by doing nothing but smiling. Erza's eyes bulged out of there sockets as the knives, as easily a hot knife through butter cut Edmonds head off his shoulders. Blood erupted from the wound covering Assassin in the warm liquid. Anger and hatred filled Erza as she charged at Assassin. As she came close Assassin cursed "I really hate you book worms."

The blood covering Assassin suddenly morphed into chains that surrounded him in a second. Like they had life of their own the ends of the chains shot into the ground and anchored Assassin where he was. Erza stopped her charge and just looked at the chains in shock. The sound of someone clapping brought her out of her daze. She turned and to her ever growing admonishment Edmond was walking towards her looking no worse for wear then when he was talking to her earlier. He put his hand to his lips and blew a fake kiss at Erza "Excellent Titania, that show of emotion made this scene perfectly executed acting!" he declared.

Erza was about to say that she really thought that he had been killed at did that out of pure rage but she stopped herself. Assassin rolled his eyes "Ha ha ha very funny, you got me. Now do you mind?"

Edmond snapped his fingers and the chains returned to blood. No, not blood, red ink. Assassin wiped the ink off his arms "It's going to be a pain in the ass getting this stuff out of my clothes you know."

Edmond chuckled "That was the intention. Now, lets get to the meeting before Saber sends Rider to fetch us."

He turned and bowed to Erza one last time "Once again, it was a pleasure meeting you Erza. Till next time." he said walking away.

Assassin grudgingly followed him, muttering something about sticking a knife where it would hurt. Erza just stared at their backs as they walked away. Finally she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. So that's what a hero is capable of?

 **Present**

Lucy felt herself trembling "W-We aren't doing something like that right?"

Erza shook her head "No, we're only exterminating a dark guild."

"Ohthankgod!" Gray screamed in relief.

"TAKING ON A DARK GUILD IS A GOOD THING!?" Lucy screamed.

"Yep." Erza, Gray and Happy said at the same time.

Lucy hung her head in defeat "I'm really starting to regret joining this job."

Erza and Gray laughed at her expense and soon the only sound for the ride was that of the train, and Natsu's snoring.

 **Authors Note:**

 **OK, I am sorry but I promise you I'm done with the freaking exposition train.**

 **And Yes, Shakespeare is an OP Picoto mage, you're welcome. It might seem a little out of left field but lets face it, you can be as smart as Light or Lelouch but if you don't have some power you aren't going to get people like Lancer or Gilgamesh to respect you.**

 **So the pairings came in and it's what everyone expected. Confirmed pairings that I am making will probably be Gruvia, ErzaXJallal and hopefully if I can do this story as I originally intended GilgameshXLucy (Shout out to RoboVolcano4 for giving me the courage for the idea)**

 **Another thing that I want to get out of the way, Phantasms. The following Characters I have planned Phantasms for:**

 **Natsu**

 **Gray***

 **Lucy**

 **Erza***

 **Jallal**

 **Zariff**

 **Gajeel**

 **Elfman**

 **Sting***

 **Rogue***

 **Minerva*(If I can keep with this story till the seven years after/Grand magic arc it will be a miracle from the Holy Grail)**

 **The names with an * next to them I have uncertain thoughts about, everyone else I have concret Heroes for them.**

 **If I forgot anyone who you guys think should be a reborn heroic spirit, send a review. If you don't have a fun time thinking of who's going to be reborn into who (A little hint, Arturia isn't being reborn into Erza)**

 **Ok now I'm going to put Stat Sheets up so here it is! So for the stats the rankings will be pulled right off stat sheets for some people while I'll just be improvising for some.**

 **The Ranking in context to the Fairy Tail world are as follows**

 **E: Same level as the average mage a little more then.**

 **D: Stat or skill is equivalent to mid ranking S-Rank mages.**

 **C: Equivalent to low to mid ranking power comparable to the Ten Wizard Saints**

 **B: Five Times what a normal human can accomplish in life even after a lifetime of training.**

 **A: Near Ten to fifteen Times stronger than what a human can hope to achieve.**

 **EX: Beyond the realm of human comprehension. At this rank the skill, stat, or Noble Phantasm is indistinguishable from the power of Gods.**

 **So I can get this one out of the way, he's gilgy's stats (This is how the rest of the Phantasm users are going to be presented.**

True Name: Unknown(Currently going by Gilgamesh Oberon)

Phantasm Spirit: Gilgamesh, the First Hero

Holder of Command Seals: Makarov of Fairy Tail

Titles: The King of Heroes, Archer, King of Fairies Oberon

Sex: Male

Alignment: True Neutral

Affiliation: None (Formerly Fairy Tail)

Strength: B

Agility: B

Endurance: B

Prana/Magical Energy: A

Luck: A

Noble Phantasm: EX

Magic:

Re-Quip: The magic type that allows the user to store weapons in a private pocket dimension. Any weapon or object can be stored if the wielder is skilled enough.

E-: As Gilgamesh centers all of his combat around his Gate he has only stored and used the most basic of swords and skills that come from this magic.

Spirit Abilities: Special Powers that come from the inner spirit (Phantasm Users only)

Magic Resistance: The ability to Nullify magic attacks and damage.

A: Gilgamesh cannot be harmed by common magic that is not A rank or below. Magic based Phantasms can get around this ability but their power is diminished greatly. This protection comes in the form of his Noble Star Armor and when he doesn't have the armor equipped his resistance is equal to that of a normal mage.

Independent Action: The ability to store huge amount of magical energy in oneself for use at a later time.

A+++: Gilgamesh can store enough magical energy inside of him to be able to be compared to an army of average rune knights at full power. He can call upon this prana at any time he wishes to either increase his endurance, speed or power of his strength or his Phantasms.

Phantasms:

Gate of Babylon, The King's Treasury: E-A++ (Anti-Unit)

The treasury holding each and everyone of Gilgamesh's Noble Phantasms. Inside the gate included both nameless blades and the prototypes of weapons that will one day go on to be legends. He can either launch the weapons from his gate at speed comparable to bullets of bring out the weapon and invoke its true name to increase its power. Gilgamesh can call on any weapon at will and once the weapon is used it returns to his gate but he can't use that same weapon for a duration of time. If the weapon is destroyed or used as a Broken Phantasm it cannot return to his gate and is lost forever.

Enuma, Spear of the Fallen Comrade: A+++ (Anti-Fortress)

A silver spear created from the life force of Gilgamesh's one true friend and Comrade Enkidu. Originally Enkidu's Phantasm, Gilgamesh collected this spear after his friend's death. Filled with power greater than any Hero other than Gilgamesh himself the spear can be used as the perfect spear or when its name is invoked and thrown it unleashes a beam of divine light and power comparable to the sword of Promised Victory but weaker. The power of the spear increases depending on the sins of the target and the spirit. Gilgamesh can only use this spears true power three times before it is lost to him.

?: EX (Anti-World)

Gilgamesh's unknown Noble Phantasm. Since both the host body of Gilgamesh Oberon and the spirit of Gilgamesh aren't in full agreement with each other, Gilgamesh Oberon cannot access this Noble Phantasm. Only its power and rank are known, what it takes to activates this Phantasm is unknown.

 **If you're wondering why Gil has Enkidu's spear, plot point for later (Sorry for not explaining things as well as I should)**

 **So if you found this, Thanks for Reading =]**


	4. Inside the Castle Walls

**I don't own Fate or Fairy Tail**

 **On the Train**

Lucy felt the train slow to a stop as it arrived in the next town down from the center city of Onibas. After the group of fairies on the train finished talking about Erza's experience with Phantasm users they opted to sit in silence for the rest of the trip. The silence was only broken when Gray suddenly started stripping his shirt off in front of everyone there. Lucy had almost brought every key she had to make him put it back on. When they had brought it up he looked at them confused before realizing what he was doing. He swore, apologized and the silence returned.

So lets look at the list. Lucy was a member of Fairy Tail for a grand total of half a day so far and she had learned a few major things about her new guild members. Firstly, Natsu challenged everyone to get stronger and this, more often than not, led to him getting in the hospital or with a few broken limbs. Gray seemed like a nice guy from what she had gathered but he had a habit of stripping without meaning too. What kind of life do you have to lead to strip unconsciously? The guild master Makarov was, from what she was told, the grandfather figure of everyone at the guild. He was the person who lived up to the code of the guild more than anyone in the world, but he also kept In-Case-Of-Emergency plans to take out a prideful guild member so Lucy didn't put it past him to be off his rocker a little bit. Out of everyone Erza seemed like the most in control and normal. Hopefully she would stay like that. Happy was a talking cat who liked fish, nothing more need be said. Everyone from Fairy Tail that Lucy had met looked at each other with pride and brother-sister relationships, well everyone except Gilgamesh.

Everyone was happy to be called part of Fairy Tail but he was the single exception to the rule. Gilgamesh said the guild was his 'Garden' what ever that means. When he got the message from the Heroes of Fiore Council he attacked the shadow man and left almost gleefully. It was like he was being forced to go into the hall and if he had his way the entire building would be in a burning crater. He was the ace of the guild but he hated everyone there and they hated him. Lucy briefly wondered what happened between Gilgamesh and the guild to make them so mad at each other, besides Gilgamesh's attitude, Fairy Tail seemed like the place that looked passed things like that.

The train of thought died when Erza gestured everyone out of the train car. The three mages and the flying cat quickly made their way out of the train and past the busy crowd. In their rush Lucy bumped into someone making the two of them stumble. The man was about her age with a blue and white jacket along with blue jeans sitting under a head of pineapple style spiky black hair. Lucy quickly bowed her head in embarrassment "I'm So Sorry!" she said quickly.

The man she ran into waved the apology off "It's fine. Everyone makes mistakes when they're in a rush."

"Thank you." Lucy said.

"Lucy!" Erza called from a ways away, her little bump had separated the group and Lucy had been left behind.

"Coming!" she called back "Sorry again, good luck on whatever you are doing." she said to the man as she ran off.

The man gave a lazy wave before he gestured to a group of people and they entered the train without a word. Lucy caught up to Gray and Erza just as they were discussing what the job was "So what dark guild are we taking out?" he asked casually.

"How can you say that so casually?!" Lucy demanded.

Gray looked behind him, finally noticing she was there "Oh, hey Lucy you caught up." he said.

Lucy nodded "Yes I got caught up with something but I ask again, how can you ask something like that so casually?"

Gray looked up as if thinking his next statement through but he needn't have bothered. Erza chose that moment to speak up "Lucy, you've been a part of Fairy Tail for about, half a day? After a while you get used to things like this."

Lucy's head dropped "You know, you guys aren't doing a very good job of making me feel like joining this guild was a good decision."

Gray and Erza laughed at Lucy's expense for the second time that day but this time Lucy joined them. Once they were done Erza started again "The job request comes straight from the Magic Council itself. Normally I wouldn't ask you three to join me but since it was the utmost importance I needed all of the help I can get. The report that I was able to get was that the dark guild Eisenwald suspected of entered the capitol and stole a sealed magical item. I don't know what was stolen but if the council wanted it sealed it must be bad news. So that's why I called you here, with the four of us-"

"Hey!" Happy interjected angrily.

"I'm sorry the five of us here it shouldn't be a problem." Erza finished.

Gray smiled an amused smile "This sounds fun."

Erza's face gained a similar look and seeing the two mages look like that made Lucy take a step back. Lucy then noticed something "Um guys?"

Erza and Gray looked back at the blond "What?" Gray asked.

Lucy looked around again to make sure she hadn't missed anything "Um, Where's Natsu?" she said.

Sure enough, the pink haired dragon slayer was no where to be seen. Erza, Gray and Happy looked around for him before all of them paled. There was only one place where he could be.

 **Back on the train**

Natsu groaned as he sat up "You could've warned me before punching me like that Erza."

He looked around to see that no one was in the car with him. Steam started running out of Natsu's ears "THEY LEFT ME! THEY JUST WENT AND LEFT ME! WELL I'LL SHOW THEM, I'LL-!"

The sound of the train whistle going off stopped Natsu's angry rant, and the start of the train moving made all of his talking, complaining and revenger seeking stop altogether.

He managed to get himself upright so that he could sit normally but it did nothing to stop the stomach pains. He heard a knock on the train car door "Is this car open?" the voice asked.

Natsu wanted to answer but his stomach demanded silence or pain will come. The voice entered to reveal a man but Natsu didn't have time to note the fine details of his clothing. The man sat down at the seat opposite to him, dropped a bag next to him and hummed as he noticed something "Oh you're from Fairy Tail? I heard that is a nice guild, I envy you."

 **Onibas City (Heroes of Fiore Council Room)**

Gilgamesh yawned loudly as he looked over the report in front of him. The council of reborn heroes was currently going through their normal meeting routine. It started out with a stupid display of power that Gilgamesh cared little for before the reports.

It was the same information, carried out in the same boring way with nothing new to add. Each one of the Heroes of Fiore council was responsible for a different region of Fiore to patrol. Their tasks are simple, investigate any findings of Phantasm user development, any crimes that might come from reborn heroes and record the names of any individuals who showed an aptitude for Phantasm regions they patrolled were sanctioned by the Magic Council and they depended on the members strength and what guild they came from. Caster, the weakest of the seven was given the southeast region. His enchantments parred with his unmatched Picto-Magic gave the developing region a teacher and if need be a defender. It was a short term solution until the young guilds starting in the region gained power and influence but the senior council member was proving more than capable for the job.

The South west region was patrolled by Lancer. The region was currently going through its second 'Changing'. Meaning that the guild leaders in the region were always debating and attacking one another. Although it is council law that war between guilds is illegal the guilds always seemed to find a way to conduct their fighting away from public eye. Lancer's almost bloodhound sensitivity for bloodlust and his own thirst for battle made him the near perfect police officer of the region. Almost perfect mind you, normally as things went a fight would start and instead of breaking it up he would join just for fun. Despite this Lancer was one of the best men for the job.

Rider, with his mounts and his own supernatural speed patrolled the north eastern mountains. Dark guilds always used the mountain range as a way to keep their bases secret and away from rune knight attack. But there is no region, weather it be mountain, sky or sea that Rider's chariot cannot cross in an instant. Under the former rune knight enforcers gaze the region was as silent as a sleeping baby's crib. If anyone even dared coming into the region, well, everyone on the Magic Council pitied how they were going to be used to entertain Rider.

Just to the west of Rider, Berserker kept close watch of her region. The only female member of the council, Berserker was by far the most dedicated member of the council other than Saber himself. Her region was the small and relatively quiet industrial center. Out of all of the regions, her's was the most devoid of Phantasm user population but those they were there need to be taken care of with special care. The kind of care that involves a lightning charged mace hitting them somewhere no one wants to be hit.

After the first few weeks with her on the council, the head Magic council noticed that Berserker tended to go a little overboard on her captures of dark guilds and criminal guild members. The message would be given to her and an hour later the criminal in question would be crawling up to the rune knight station begging to be taken away to prison, normally with a few broken limbs. Hence why she was given her Class name, Berserker. With most of her missions finished in relatively short fashion she traveled to the other regions to help other members of the council. On record she had fifty three different combination assignments. Fifteen with Caster, seven with Lancer, three with Assassin, five with Saber and twenty three with Rider. Sorcerer's Weekly had nicknamed her the Mad Maiden of Justice but Berserker's father quickly took down the headline when they had come up.

Assassin was the only one of the seven who only watched over a single city. He watched over the capitol city and only did missions from the magic council, partly because he didn't like traveling and mostly because his master was a member of the council. The position of master of Assassin changed hands more than any other member of the Heroes council or Phantasm user in general. The master's that Assassin didn't find to his liking seemed to find themselves in a different country, without their hands, or their lips. His current master actually volunteered for the position insanely. The youngest member of the council, a blue haired man by the name of Siegrain. He had lasted longer than any previous master of Assassin and everyone silently hoped that Siegrain would last longer than the shadowy Assassin.

The last two regions, the east and west, were considered by most on the council to be the most problematic. Both regions were filled with unregistered guilds and both has the highest number of Phantasm users. So naturally the two most powerful known Phantasm users were sent to cover these regions. Saber to the west and Archer/Gilgamesh to the far east. Gilgamesh's region contained the only land route into Fiore. His station was both a security reason and a show of strength. To get into Fiore you had to pass through the east, and through the King's Gate. Needless to say that region was more or less airtight in terms of security. Saber over in the west kept watched over all of the harbor cities that could be taken for invasions footholds. The region was populated with the same ratio of people to beasts. The monsters that lived there were something out of story books and even with this Saber volunteered for the region. Gilgamesh had heard gossip about Saber doing it for the money or the glory but Gilgamesh knew better, everyone on the Heroes council knew better. In the west lived, how did Assassin put it? Ah yes a good stress reliever along with his father. The oh so noble knight kept more tabs on his father and his stress reliever then Gilgamesh did with his own treasures.

The reports would be given in the following order. Assassin, Berserker, Caster, Rider, Lancer, Archer and then finally Saber. Gilgamesh had let out his yawn when Lancer was mid way through his report on possible future Phantasm users. The blue clad spear-men was, unsurprisingly, annoyed that Gilgamesh wasn't giving this meeting the seriousness it deserved.

Lancer cleared his throat "Have something to add, Archer?"

Gilgamesh didn't even spare the man a glance "I have nothing to say to a man who protects nothing of importance."

Lancer's eye twitched and Saber had to restrain himself from face palming, he had hoped to go through at least one meeting without any problems. But he should've known, his luck wasn't that good. Berserker and Rider glanced at each other while Assassin started leaning forward, the shadow man wanting a fight to start to relieve the boredom. It wouldn't come to pass unfortunately as Saber channel magical energy into his fingers and snapped. With the added prana in the action the snap went off like a gunshot making everyone turn their heads towards the King of Knights. He gathered all of his thoughts before speaking again "Thank you Lancer, excellent report as always. That will be all."

Lancer angrily grumbled something about high and mighty blonds but he sat himself down. Saber then turned to Gilgamesh "Archer, the floor is yours."

Gilgamesh kept his expression the same board neutral "Nothing to report."

Saber raised an eyebrow "Nothing?"

"Yes Mongrel, that is what I said." Gilgamesh said his tone moving towards annoyance "I will not repeat myself, if you did not hear your king's words then you are unworthy to hear them."

Saber considered himself a calm, rational man who didn't run headlong into fights. That job belonged to his best friend Michel Drovic, the reborn spirit of Sir Gawain of the Round Table. Now however calm and rational thoughts were starting to give way to anger and annoyance but he kept them in check. Lancer however didn't care to keep such emotions in check. The spear-men reached for his blood red spear next to him and in the same moment a golden portal appeared behind his head. Gilgamesh still didn't look at him but he waved his finger in a no-no gesture. This combined with the fact that Gilgamesh had yet to acknowledge him made Lancer even angrier. He tensed just before he was going to throw caution to the wind when Caster clapped his hands. The oldest member of the council gave everyone a disappointed look "What are we children? You gentlemen forget, we are the reborn legends of the greatest heroes in the world. Getting under each others skin, obviously provoking one another just to relieve something as simple as boredom? You two should know better, Archer a king does what he wants by his own laws yes. But provoking a commoner just to get out of a simple meeting is beneath you good king."

Gilgamesh looked over Caster for a second. Once that second was over the golden portal behind Lancers head faded away. Caster then turned his attention to Lancer "And you, one does not pick a fight with one he knows he cannot win against for a similar reason. Be patient, something will come around for you."

Lancer humphed before relaxing and letting go of his spear. Saber shot Caster a 'Thank you' glance before speaking to the rest of the table.

"With that out of the way we better get back to business. I myself like Archer have nothing of importance to report in my region other than the average dark guild. I'll skip through the details as to help some of us here get through the day." he said shooting glances at Lancer, Assassin and Gilgamesh.

"Before we get to our final topic of discussion I have been asked by the council to turn everyone's attention to a developing matter."

This, unsurprisingly brought a host of eye rolls and groans from the rest of the Servants at the table. Everyone in the council had...mixed opinions on the council but that's a story for another day. Gilgamesh in particular was the most obvious for his distaste. At the mention of the council his fingers slowly started to dig into the stone table, his digits going through the hard stone like it was water. Anyone with two eyes noticed but no one commented.

Saber continued "According to the council a magical device by the name of Lullaby was stolen. It is a magical flute that puts a killing curse on who ever hears it. A job offering and message has been sent to every available Legal S-Class wizard but they wanted us to be informed in case of further developments."

"Has anyone taken the job yet?" Rider asked.

Saber looked through his stack of reports in front of him "Let me see. No. But there was a request to go after the guild that was thought responsible but it was taken by...Oh damn."

If anyone wasn't interested or board that stopped when Saber swore, so instantly everyone's attention was on him. Lancer smiled "Well don't hold us in suspense 'Great' Leader, who took the job?"

Saber looked like he was about to get up, walk to his house half a country away and get a drink. He mumbled a name but no one heard him.

"Apologies Saber but can you please repeat that?" Berserker asked.

Saber steeled himself before repeating "Fairy Tail."

A moment of silence followed as everyone soaked in the information and its implications. They then looked over at Gilgamesh, and regretted the decision when they saw him smiling. Gilgamesh started laughing a low soft chuckle "If that case into the pitiful guild proves to be true, then Mongrels you may rejoice. For the residents of my garden will deal with this annoyance long before we need to bother ourselves."

"How can you be so sure?" Assassin asked.

"Because it is the word of your king!" Gilgamesh snapped back at the shadow man.

The gold servant then got up and walked away from the table "I will be excusing myself, I believe this meeting is over."

"Archer wait! We still have one more order of business to attend to!" Saber called back at him.

Gilgamesh kept walking away "If it demands my attention then it will be dealt with. Until then, have your fun playing the false king Saber. I have already fulfilled my obligation, so there is nothing you can do to stop me." Gilgamesh said back.

The great doors separating the meeting hall with the rest of the castle structure opened as soon as the gold servant came close. He walked through them with his confident stride and they closed behind him as he passed. As Gilgamesh walked through the halls his eyes shifted, looking for anything or anyone that might be watching him. When he was sure nothing was watching him he went to a quiet corner and he let the pain come to him. White hot agony shot through hims so fast that he fell to one knee. He couldn't let himself fall to the ground so he stationed one hand on the ground while the other grasped at his head in a vain attempt to stop the pain.

Gilgamesh wanted this to wait but apparently his guest wanted to speak. He sat himself down in a meditative position and calmed himself like he was taught. Above his head the golden gate opened and it took in its master. When Gilgamesh looked around him he was pleased with what he saw, treasures as far as the eye could see. Before him stood the contents of his Gate. The entire power of his wealth and influence was there for him to behold. This was the place where Gilgamesh felt most at peace from the ugliness of the world. And it was here that he talked with his inner self.

He went back into his meditative position and repeated the steps that he had done so many times before.

Close your eyes.

Breath.

And enter the place where all of your being is made whole.

Whether it be from constant practice, natural skill or pure luck, the next time Gilgamesh opened his eyes he was no longer in his gate. Before him was a castle so grand in structure that mere human words do not give it the praise that it deserved. What could be said was the many stairs that lead to a huge open throne room. Everything that could be seen was made of gold, rubies, diamonds, the greatest gems to ever come from the earth and beyond it were hemmed into the structure with skill that was beyond mortal hands. Using his will his mental self flew over the steps and arrived at the top of the stair case. In his first few visits to this place in his youth he had to walk the grand staircase but after learning to control this space walking was beneath him.

When his armored feet landed on the floor of the throne room he heard a slow, deliberately mocking clap. Gilgamesh looked up to the source and it was like he looked into a mirror. The only occupant in the space was him, or rather him originally. The true spirit of Gilgamesh sat atop his golden throne in a royal white cloth with a lion resting peacefully next to him. He looked older than Oberon and with a few more defining muscles on his person. Gilgamesh looked down at Oberon and smirked "Hello once again, Faker."

Oberon forced his own smirk "Hello again False King."

 **Back at the Station**

Lucy was starting to wonder if any member of Fairy Tail was normal. He had held out hope for Erza but that hoped died when she screamed "I was too focused on talking and explaining that I left Natsu on the train! He's not good with dealing with transportation either. Its all my fault! Hit me will you!"

Lucy put on a calming smile and tried to calm Erza down "There, there, calm down."

It didn't work.

Erza turned to the train operator "So that's whats going on here! I'll Stop the train!"

The poor train operator had no idea what was going on so he asked the obvious question "Wh-What's going on?"

As this was going on Lucy came to an realization "People in Fairy Tail are very similar aren't they?"

"HEY I'M NORMAL!" Gray complained.

"How is a man who strips without knowing it normal?" Happy asked.

"SHUT IT CAT!" Gray screamed back at the feline.

Lucy laughed nervously at the two of them while Erza pleaded with the train worker "Please this is for our Nakama. Please understand."

It was at this point the train worker snapped from all of the disjointed nonsense "Stop talking nonsense we can't stop the train just for one person who failed to get off!"

Erza glares at the man who jumps back in surprise. Behind him though, in almost comical instance was the emergency Train stop switch. Erza only had to glance at Happy and the blue cat flew over faster than the train worker had time to scream "Wait!"

Happy pulled the stop signal and all over the train lines alarms blared. Erza turned to some of the workers and pointed at her large cart of luggage "Have this delivered to the Hotel Please."

"Who are you?" they asked.

Lucy sighed "This is becoming a giant mess."

"Indeed." Gray agreed.

"WHERE DID YOUR CLOTHES GO!?" Lucy screamed.

 **Back on the train**

As soon as the alarms flared up the man in Natsu's cabin lurched in his seat as the train stopped suddenly, his bag spilling over the floor. Natsu breathed a sigh of relief as the sensation of being able to feel normally was like tasting heaven "OH thank god!" he said.

Natsu looked at the sprawled man on the floor with his bags contents all over the floor. Natsu leaned down "Hey need help?" he asked as he reached out a hand.

It was then that one of the items in the bag caught his attention. It was a weird looking flute with a skull at the end "What's with the weird flute?" Natsu asked.

The man looked between the flute and Natsu and he paled "You saw it."

Natsu looked at him questionly before something punched him in the back of the head. Natsu quickly jumped to his feet despite the confined space and looked around to see what hit him. There was nothing here but the guy and he hadn't moved. Natsu scratched his head as the man got up behind him "Sorry about this, but you have to die." the man said.

"What?" Natsu said turning around.

As soon as he finished turning a black hand materialized out of the man shadow and punched him in the face. The attack sent Natsu back onto the seat where he had been sitting more pissed off then hurt. His left fist ignited "Why you!"

Natsu punched the man and his attack made the two previous by the man look like love taps. The flame enclosed fist hit him square in the jaw and through the small door that separated the personal train car to the rest of the interior. Natsu walked through the newly opened doorway and cracked his knuckles "Hey I don't know who you are but telling me I have to die and then throwing lame excuses for punches in guaranteed to piss me off."

The man dragged himself to his feet and wiped the blood that was streaming out of his mouth to a close "You Bastard."

"Are you finished Kageyama?" A voice asked from behind Natsu.

Kageyama paled "Erigor, I have this under control."

"Sure you do, like how he sent you through a door as easily as going to the pisser. Let me take care of it."

"Oh and who are you bub?" Natsu said turning to the voice with a flame covered fist.

The man behind him was an interesting sight. He had black and white hair, pale skin that was decorated with tattoos and the only article of clothing he wore was a piece of black cloth tied around his waist. The real piece of information that made him an interesting sight was the huge scythe that he was twirling around in his hands "I am Shinigami Erigor, wants your name?"

"Natsu Dragneel."

"Oh the Salamander." Erigor said amused "You'll be fun entertainment. Come Salamander!"

Natsu grinned and charged at Erigor "You got it pal!"

 **Onibas City (Heroes of Fiore Council Room)**

"And with that the meeting is adjourned." Saber finished "You may all return to your guilds. May our light continue to shine out the darkness."

"May our light continue to shine out the darkness." everyone repeated.

Rider shot out of his throne and cracked his neck "Man all that sitting down is getting me cramped up."

Lancer stretched loudly "Yeah same here. Hey Rider want to spare on the way home?"

Rider grinned "If you can keep up gladly."

"Please don't." Saber said exhausted "The last time you two went at it we lost over a billion jewels to property damage."

"We'll fight in the country this time." Lancer countered.

Caster shook his head "I have no doubt you two can be held to your word but we better not take any chances."

Lancer spat his tongue out in a childlike manner "Man, I'm surrounded by fun killers."

"Paying for damages is not fun." Berserker said dryly.

"Oh that was almost exasperation! Congrats keep it up and someday you might be able to layer your words with emotion!" Lancer praised.

Berserker did nothing to respond to the obvious insult. Instead she simply got up and went to the door "Seriously? Nothing to that? Man, everyone else can get her mad but me huh?"

"Maybe she thinks this like a game." Caster interjected "If she gives in to your taunts you'll win, and she knows that."

"You know old-timer, that makes me sound a whole lot smarter than I really am." Lancer said.

"So I was right in thinking you have the intelligence of a child?" Assassin joked.

"Hey!"

The two Phantasm heroes going at it before him made Saber laugh. He really needed that laugh nothing could make this day worse. As Berserker got close to the doors they suddenly burst open revealing a council messanger "Saber I have an urgent report!"

 _I really hate my luck sometimes_ Saber thought "Yes?"

"We have received reports of a train hijacking, the suspected force is the guild Eisenwald!"

"There destination?" Saber asked.

"From what we have gathered the train will lead them here." The messenger responded.

Caster smiled "Well it's quite obvious that they intend to come here. Ladies and Gentlemen I propose we wait for our guests to arrive."

"And why would we do that?" Lancer asked.

"If they come at us so boisterous they must have a sizable force or at least something to take us out. So, who are we to leave guests at the door?" Caster asked.

Lancer, Rider and from behind his mask Assassin smiled "Oh this is going to be fun." Assassin said, his shadow splitting into three parts behind him.

One of the shadows appeared next to its master "Give us eyes on the development." Assassin ordered "Something is going to happen and I'm sure it will be fun to watch."

 **(This little info sheet needed to be updated, Why? Because I double checked the storyboard I had drafted for this fic and I had forgotten a few things.)**

True Name: Unknown(Currently going by Gilgamesh Oberon)

Phantasm Spirit: Gilgamesh, the First Hero

Holder of Command Seals: Makarov Dreyar of Fairy Tail

Titles: The King of Heroes, Archer, King of Fairies Oberon

Sex: Male

Alignment: True Neutral

Affiliation: None (Formerly Fairy Tail)

Current Synchronization with Phantasm Spirit: 64%

Strength: B

Agility: B

Endurance: B

Prana/Magical Energy: A+

Luck: A -E (Why E? Because everyone in Fairy Tail has really crappy luck sometimes)

Noble Phantasm: EX

Magic:

Re-Quip: The magic type that allows the user to store weapons in a private pocket dimension. Any weapon or object can be stored if the wielder is skilled enough.

E-: As Gilgamesh centers all of his combat around his Gate he has only stored and used the most basic of swords and skills that come from this magic.

Spirit Abilities: Special Powers that come from the inner spirit (Phantasm Users only)

Magic Resistance: The ability to Nullify magic attacks and damage.

A: Gilgamesh cannot be harmed by common magic that is not A rank or below. Magic based Phantasms can get around this ability but their power is diminished greatly. This protection comes in the form of his Noble Star Armor and when he doesn't have the armor equipped his resistance is equal to that of a normal mage.

Independent Action: The ability to store huge amount of magical energy in oneself for use at a later time.

A+++: Gilgamesh can store enough magical energy inside of him to be able to be compared to an army of average rune knights at full power. He can call upon this mana at any time he wishes to either increase his endurance, speed or power of his strength or his Phantasms.

Collector: The 'talent' to collect high quality goods - a 'luck' that draws rare items into the possession of the User.

EX: At this rank variables of great quality are almost magnetically attracted to Gilgamesh. Anything of value he can claim as his own and add them to his gate. The rank is so high that he can even take Noble Phantasms that are not in his gate that are owned by other heroes into his possession. If the Phantasm is taken out of conquest it loses three ranks but it will remain in his gate until the Hero is reborn or until Gilgamesh Oberon dies. However, if the Phantasm is freely given out of the Heroes full consent it's ranking remains the same and it is kept in Gilgamesh's gate until he gives up the Phantasm or he dies.

Charisma: The natural talent to command an army. Increases the ability of allies during group battles.

A+ - X: Currently, Gilgamesh Oberon does not have access to this skill since he is not drawing forth to full power of his spirit. Once Oberon and Gilgamesh are in full agreement with one another, this skill gives him more ability to lead others then any Hero ever. At this rank is less of popularity and more of a blessing (Curse) in it of itself. Gilgamesh's skill is high that he can turn mortal enemies into friends and have them fight alongside one another or convince weaker minded people to do things that they would never dream of doing.

Phantasms:

Gate of Babylon, The King's Treasury: E-A++ (Anti-Unit)

The treasury holding each and everyone of Gilgamesh's Noble Phantasms. Inside the gate included both nameless blades and the prototypes of weapons that will one day go on to be legends. He can either launch the weapons from his gate at speed comparable to bullets of bring out the weapon and invoke its true name to increase its power. Gilgamesh can call on any weapon at will and once the weapon is used it returns to his gate but he can't use that same weapon for a duration of time. If the weapon is destroyed or used as a Broken Phantasm it cannot return to his gate and is lost forever.

Enuma, Spear of the Fallen Comrade: A+++ (Anti-Fortress)

A silver spear created from the life force of Gilgamesh's one true friend and Comrade Enkidu. Originally Enkidu's Phantasm, Gilgamesh collected this spear after his friend's death. Filled with power greater than any Hero other than Gilgamesh himself the spear can be used as the perfect spear or when its name is invoked and thrown it unleashes a beam of divine light and power comparable to the sword of Promised Victory but weaker. The power of the spear increases depending on the sins of the target and the spirit. Gilgamesh can only use this spears true power three times before it is lost to him.

?: EX (Anti-World)

Gilgamesh's unknown Noble Phantasm. Since both the host body of Gilgamesh Oberon and the spirit of Gilgamesh aren't in full agreement with each other, Gilgamesh Oberon cannot access this Noble Phantasm. Only its power and rank are known, what it takes to activates this Phantasm is unknown.

 **And because I like writing in Stat sheets, SEIBAH TIME! (Don't know if I spelt that right but who cares =)**

True Name: 'Arthur' Holcomb

Phantasm Spirit: Arthur Pendragon

Holder of Command Seals: Unknown (Name withheld by request)

Titles: The King of Knights, Saber, King Arthur

Sex: Male

Alignment: Lawful Good

Affiliation: Heroes of Fiore Council, Magic Council of Fiore, The People of Fiore

Current Synchronization with Phantasm Spirit: 100%

Strength: A

Agility: B

Endurance: A

Prana/Magical Energy: A

Luck: D

Noble Phantasm: A+++

Magic:

Prana manipulation: The ability to channel magical energy into a weapon or the user's body to increase attack power.

A+: The inventor and master of this magic. Saber has mastered the ability to channel almost all of his magical energy into single attacks, spread prana over his body as a coat of armor or even send his energy into others to give them an extra power boost when they need it.

Spirit Abilities: Special Powers that come from the inner spirit (Phantasm Users only)

Magic Resistance: The ability to Nullify magic attacks and damage.

A+: Sabers magic resistance is near unmatched by any known Phantasm hero. Nothing short of an A ranked noble Phantasm can even come close to hurting/defeating him. This resistance comes from his own perfect synchronization with his inner spirit so with or without his Holy Knight Armor he maintains this resistance.

Prana-Burst: The increase in performance caused by infusing one's weapons and body with magical energy and instantly expelling it. Simply put, recreating the effect of a jet burst by expending large amounts of Magical Energy.

A: A normal weapon that is not on the level of a divine mystery can be destroyed in one blow. Raises defense in several times. This skill, combined with his own mastery of Prana manipulation makes Saber's attacks greater than any known Hero. At this level he can fight beings on the level of Hercules and still hold his own.

Charisma: The natural talent to command an army. Increases the ability of allies during group battles.

B: The talent of the user is comparable to the great kings of old. Saber can lead countries, armies like they had fought side by side for generations. Under Saber's guidance, a team that normally cannot function together can work in perfect tandem with one another.

Instinct: The ability to "feel" the most favorite development for oneself in battle.

A: Now it is almost as if a sixth sense gives Saber insight on what his opponent will do next and intercept it.

Phantasms:

Invisible Air: C (Anit-Unit): Originally crafted by the Caster of Camelot Merlin. Invisible Air acts as Excalibur's sheath, hiding its true length from sight and providing an extra source of prana for Saber to draw upon.

The Thirteen Locks: A (Anti-Unit): The thirteen locks of power on the holy sword, placed by each of the knights of the round table. With each that is removed Saber's stats slowly increase to the point that when all thirteen are removed all of his stats are increased by one rank each. All must be removed for the activations of Excalibur.

The Sword of Promised Victory, Excalibur: EX (Anti-City): The greatest sword to ever be told of in heroic epics. Once activated the golden blade releases a wave of destructive energy that has the power to obliterate as many as fifteen fortresses without stopping. The activation of this Phantasm has three requirements that Saber cannot ignore.

First: The Duel must be an honorable one, no outside interference that Saber has set up before the battle began.

Second: All thirteen locks on Excalibur must be unlocked, making the sword visible for all to see.

Finally: The opponent must be stronger than Saber himself. His opponent must possess either stats one or more higher than himself or they must have a Phantasm that puts even Excalibur to shame. If Saber can defeat his opponent without the use of the holy blade it will not activate.

 **(Someone I don't remember who asked where Zaref Ranked on my scale for Heroes. His official skill sheet won't be out for some time but I can tell you that his prana is EX and his luck is E-)**

 **Authors Note:**

 **Well apparently I wasn't done with the exposition train, my bad. I am so sorry about this chapter but the exposition is needed and I hate how bad I am at writing some of these things. I know it might sound like I'm fishing for sympathy but I feel like I'm the lost third to the Wachowskis. Next chapter the Lullaby Arc will be over and I get to start working on the Gilgamesh vs Natsu fight that I have been waiting to do.**

 **So if you found this, Thanks for reading =]**


	5. Update 1

**Well, this is awkward...I don't know what to say here.**

 **Oh yeah that's right, Sorry. yeah just sorry. Don't worry I'm not stopping this fic. Pretty much that in the time that I have been writing the next chapter and since last time, my mind has been firing off ideas for people and places like non stop. Most of them are really sad backstories for the characters, mostly Gilgamesh. Sure he's a prick but even reborn he needs a good reason to be one and I think I found out how to make it. Anyway if you have been fallowing my work I posted a chapter in my other big fic The Ghoul of Night Raid and in that I said that I'm going to take a brake in writing for a while. Just until I get a good grasp of my work and school then I'll be back to writing.**

 **So in the mean time I bothered to name the chapters (Should have done that at the start but whatever)**

 **And Since it's going to be about two months between updates the next chapter will be about twice as long as the normal chapters to compensate.**

 **Sorry that I'm lazy/Sorry in general but please find a way to wait.**

 **So if you found this fic, Thanks for reading and wait for the return of The Heroes of Fiore.**


End file.
